Ocean Jewel
by ZonaRose
Summary: This is a story of how Nanoha ends up finding out that she is more than she appears to be. Who is the girl with the sad Burgundy eyes and tail that keeps saving her, and can they together save both worlds that they're a part of. NanoFate Shoujo-Ai/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1 Who Saved Me?

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I am bringing to you a new completed story. This story will have 7 Chapters to it. I know I'm posting a new story before updating any of my currently running stories, but this one is a completed story and I will probably be posting every few days. Once I get my chapters back from my beta reader.

This story is rated **M**.

This is a Girl Loving Girl/Yuri type of story if these types of story bothers you, then please stop now and find a different kind of story to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or make money from my stories. I just borrow the characters, to put into my stories.

Now without further ado I present to you my newest works Ocean Jewel. I hope you enjoy the read.

ZR ~*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocean Jewel<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 1-Who Saved Me?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

My name is Nanoha, Yamada Nanoha, and I'm your average 17-year-old teenager on her summer vacation before her senior year in high school. My friends Suzuka Tsukimura, Arisa Bannings, and I are at Suzuka's beach-side house that is more like a mansion then a house; as it's twice as big as what I normally live in.

My friends and I decided to spend our summer months here at the ocean so that we could relax and prepare ourselves for senior year in high school. We've been here for two weeks now and it's been nice having our own private beach with no one to pester us.

I've always been a bit leery of the ocean no matter how much I longed to be in it. You see when I was nine years old I almost drowned. If it hadn't been for a little girl with Burgundy eyes, I probably wouldn't be here today. No matter how much I searched for her, I was never able to find her.

I have had dreams of that time when she saved me but some of the things of my dreams confuse me, I remember playing and splashing in the water not far away from my parents. Then I felt hands grabbing both of my ankles and pulling me under, dragging me away into deep waters. After that, I felt arms wrap around me and pull me to the surface so that I could breathe.

When I finally came to I was laying on the beach with a beautiful girl leaning over me, she had the most beautiful yellow hair, pale skin and Burgundy eyes. However, her eyes were so sad as she looked down at me. Then I can remember my parents calling out to me she looked over and saw them coming and the next thing I know she's jumping into the water and swimming away. However, this is the really weird part: I see a black and gold tail flipping in the water and then she's gone.

Who was that girl that saved me eight years ago and where is she? Every time I think of her, my heart aches in a way I've never known before, but this only happens when I think of her. I want to take away the sadness that I saw in her eyes, I want to thank her for saving me all those years ago. I wonder if I will ever see her again.

"Nanoha… Nanoha… NANOHA!"

"Ouch, Arisa, why did you hit me?"

"Because you were daydreaming again, and not listening to me. I was asking you if you want to go down the beach with us today instead of staying up here on the porch. Instead, you were daydreaming looking off with a dreamy look in your eyes. What were or should I say who were you thinking about with such a look?"

"Nanoha must've been thinking about that mysterious girl that she's always talking about when she's near the ocean. Am I right Nanoha?"

"Yes Suzuka, I was thinking of that girl. I was wondering if I'd ever see her again. And to answer your question yes I'll come down to the beach with you, Arisa."

"Good; let's go I've got everything ready I even grabbed you a towel."

"Just remember, Nanoha," as I was being dragged by Arisa. "You can only go in the water knee-deep. That's what your parents said- matter of fact, your mother was very adamant about that. She wouldn't let you come with us unless we promised you would never go any deeper than your knees."

"Yes, yes I know I've been doing that for most of my life. It's not like I don't know that already Arisa."

"She doesn't mean to pester you Nanoha, it's just that we both don't want anything to happen to you."

"With two overprotective friends like you two; how can anything happen to me?"

"Famous last words, Nanoha. Now let's get going!"

The first week we got here, we had set up the canopy with three lounge chairs and tables in between. There were also three chairs out in the sun so that we could sunbathe if we wanted to. Suzuka and Arisa were both in the water having a grand old time. Arisa and I are both on the swim team and were both strong swimmers, but with my parents being so adamant about me not going into the ocean, I'm stuck on dry land. Sometimes I almost feel like a fish out of water when I come to the ocean.

Deciding to walk down the beach, I wrapped my sarong around my waist and went down to the water's edge. I walked into the water mid-calf and started walking towards the cliff that separated us from the rest of the beach-goers. There looks like some nice rocks I could sit on and watch the ocean.

After getting to my destination, I noticed there was a small cove that you couldn't see unless you were on top of one of the rocks. Smiling at my discovery, I decided to explore it a bit, getting into the water I noticed it was a bit deeper that I was expecting it to be going all the way up to my waist.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable and vulnerable, I started getting back out when I had an eerie feeling that something was behind me so I turned around to look and there was something big and black in the water coming straight towards me. Before I could even scream something had a hold of my ankles and pulled me under water dragging me along the bottom, I tried kicking to get away from whatever it was but it wasn't letting go.

I could feel that I was going deeper into the water as I could feel the pressure, as it continued to drag me I was getting scratched and scraped by the sand and barnacles as it didn't care that I was getting injured a long way. Was this thing trying to kill me? What have I done to want something from the ocean to take my life?

Suddenly whatever was holding my ankles let go of me and I started to drift, I tried to swim towards the surface but at this point my body used up most of the oxygen, and I was getting weaker the closer to the surface I got. I couldn't move my arms and legs anymore and I just drifted, I then felt like a shock wave go through the water.

As I was just floating there wondering what my parents were going to be thinking when they find my drowned body, I felt arms wrap around my torso and I felt us moving upwards towards the surface I put my head on the shoulder of the person that was saving me. When we broke the surface, I gasped for air. After a few minutes, I was able to calm down my breathing.

"I need to get you to the beach as quickly as possible you're in danger when you're in the ocean. I'm sorry this is going to hurt but I have to get you to the beach as fast as possible before others find you."

With that, the person moved around to my back I moaned in pain and she whispered that she was sorry again and then I felt myself moving very quickly through the water. When I opened my eyes I could see, the cliff going past us whoever my rescuer was is a very strong and swift swimmer as we made it back to the beach faster than whatever it was that dragged me out.

We made it back into the cove and she helped me up onto the beach laying me on my stomach so that the sand wouldn't get into my open wounds on my back, legs, and arms. I twisted my head around so that I could see the person that saved me, and thank them for what they did.

That's when my eyes looked upon a face I thought I would never see again, golden blonde hair, fine pale skin, and those beautiful but sad Burgundy eyes. She smiled at me but the smile never reached her eyes. She turned around to leave but I grabbed her hand before she could get very far.

"Wait please, I've wanted to say thank you for saving me all those years ago, but I guess I need to say thank you again for saving me again today. My name is Nanoha, Yamada Nanoha. What's your name?"

"There is no need to thank me because I will always be there to protect you. My name is Fate, Fate Testarossa."

As I took in more of her appearance, I noticed that from her waist down they were black and gold scales and at the end was a tale. My eyes widened with surprise as I looked back up to her face. She smiled sadly at me and started making her way back into the ocean.

"Wait please; are you really… a mermaid?"

"Yes I am."

"Wow that's amazing. Now I know why I couldn't find you before; I was looking in the wrong place for you."

She moved back up towards me and was sitting next to me brushing my hair out of my face she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Nanoha you need to promise me to stay out of the ocean, if they find you, they will even come on land and try and hurt you. I will do everything that I can to make sure that they don't find you, but I can only do so much. Please I implore you never come back into the ocean ever again."

"Why, why is someone trying to hurt me? What have I done that they want to take my life?"

"I can't explain it right now your friends are on their way; someday I'll be able to tell you if I'm able to. Goodbye for now Nanoha and please stay safe."

With that, she was back into the water and with a splash, and a flick of her tail she was gone. Just then, Suzuka and Arisa came running up to me and ushered me into the beach house so they could attend to my wounds. They bombarded me with questions on what had happened. How could I tell them that I had been saved by a mermaid after being attacked by some unknown creature?

After two weeks my injuries were almost all healed up except a few of the bad ones. My friends wouldn't let me down on the beach so I stayed on the porch and looked out longingly looking for her. Trying to see if I could see a flick of her tail or her golden tresses but I never saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's Fate's POV of the same time<strong>

I was on my way to my favorite place to sunbathe, which is a small cove next to a cliff; it's very secluded so I don't have to worry about too many humans catching sight of me coming out of the water. Although after a few minutes of being on dry land it wouldn't matter, as I would look like a normal human at least until I got back in the water again.

I was getting closer when I saw one of my mother's minions had a hold of something and was dragging it along the bottom towards the black crevice where the giant squid lives.

As I continue to watch, I saw brown hair flowing out behind and knew this had to be a human, but why was it dragging it towards the crevice? What did this human do to warrant such a horrible death? Not liking what I was seeing I hurried over to see if I could help in any way.

What I saw horrified me it was the girl; the one I must protect at all costs. With this realization, I charged in just before they got to the black crevice. I hit the minion from behind which caused it to let her go. When she was freed, she started to swim towards the surface; I turned my attention towards my foe.

It wasn't too happy that I had interfered in its duties to my mother, but I didn't care my loyalty was to someone much higher than my mother's. I didn't want to take the chance of it escaping and telling my mother what it knew so I used my abilities to cause a shock wave throwing it backwards into the black crevice hitting it against the wall.

It was stunned and started to sink down, but I had to make sure it wouldn't escape so I moved over to the crevice and used another shock wave to force it down in the black crevice. When the minion was almost the bottom I could see the tentacles of the giant squid come up snag it and pull it down to its death.

Once I was assured her safety at not being exposed I turned around to make sure she got to the surface, she was moving extremely sluggish and then her arms and legs stopped moving. I swam to her as fast as I could, wrapping my arms around her body. Her head nestled on my shoulder; I brought us to the surface as quickly as I could. I knew she was running out of oxygen.

When we broke the surface, she gasped for air. Once her breathing had gotten regular, I told her, "I need to get you to the beach as quickly as possible; you're in danger when you're in the ocean. I'm sorry this is going to hurt but I have to get you to the beach as fast as possible before others find you."

With that, I moved around to her back, she moaned in pain, and I whispered that I was sorry again and then I got her to shore as fast as I possibly could, if there was one minion from my mother there could be more. I had to get her out of the ocean as quickly as possible.

We made it back into the cove and I helped her up onto the beach laying her on her stomach so that the sand wouldn't get into her open wounds. She twisted her head around so that she could see me. That's when she looked at me, I smiled down at her, and then I started to turn around to leave when she grabbed my hand before I could get very far.

"Wait please, I've wanted to say thank you for saving me all those years ago, but I guess I need to say thank you again for saving me again today. My name is Nanoha, Yamada Nanoha. What's your name?"

"There is no need to thank me because I will always be there to protect you. My name is Fate, Fate Testarossa."

As she took in more of my appearance, she noticed that I didn't have legs but a fish's tail. Her eyes widened with surprise as she looked back up at my face. I smiled sadly at her and started making my way back into the ocean.

"Wait please; are you really… a mermaid?"

"Yes I am." I said with a bit of fear in my heart that she would reject what I am.

"Wow that's amazing. Now I know why I couldn't find you before I was looking in the wrong place for you."

I moved back up towards her and was sitting next to her brushing her hair out of her face I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Nanoha you need to promise me to stay out of the ocean, if they find you, they will even come on land and try and hurt you. I will do everything that I can to make sure that they don't find you, but I can only do so much please I implore you never come back into the ocean ever again."

"Why, why is someone trying to hurt me? What have I done that they want to take my life?"

"I can't explain it right now your friends are on their way; someday I'll be able to tell you if I'm able to. Goodbye for now Nanoha and please stay safe."

With that, I was back into the water and with a splash and a flick of my tail; I was gone. I watched as her friends helped her to the house that was not very far away. I knew I had to make sure that the right people knew that she was still in danger.

I made my way to the TSAB (the Tide-Sea Administration Bureau) I had to see the Commodore. It felt like forever before I got there once there I got to the Commodore's office and asked the secretary for a private audience with her.

"I'll see if she can have a private moment with you just one moment."

"Yes, Commodore, Ms. Testarossa is here she needs a private audience with you. She looks a bit upset Commodore I think you may need to see her it could be important. Yes, ma'am, I'll send her right in, go ahead Ms. Testarossa the Commodore is waiting for you."

I nodded my head to the secretary in made my way into the Commodore's office. After going inside she got up to come around her desk but I shook my head no and put my finger to my lips to let her know we need to be quiet. Took some paper and a quill and started writing. _'Soundproof the room and check for listening spells'_

After reading, this she nodded her head yes, as she understood what I had to say was for the utmost secrecy. After sealing and checking for any listening spells, the room was clear and we were finally alone to talk freely.

"So what brings you here Fate?"

"She was found this morning; one of my mother's minions had gotten a hold of her and tried sending her down to the black crevice. Thankfully, I was in the area and was able to stop him, but she was badly injured."

"Oh my, is she going to be all right?"

"I think so; she had friends there to help her. I didn't want to stay around and possibly draw attention to where she's at so I came straight here, you're the first person I've had contact with since leaving her."

"That's a relief, so you and I are the only two that know she was attacked this morning."

"Yes and I'm the only one who knows where that happened."

"Good we'll leave it that way, the fewer people that know the better off she'll be in the end."

"Do you think my mother has stepped up her search, and that's why she was found?"

"Fate I honestly don't know, it's very possible. However, if they do end up finding her they will stop at nothing to finish the job."

"Lindy, how are we going to protect her when she's on land and we are in the ocean?"

"I've been thinking of that Fate, you may have to go to the surface and find a way of protecting her. We'll have Chrono and Amy here in the ocean but right now there is nobody on land that I know of that can protect her from what's after her."

"If I stay out of the water for too long I will lose my ability to come back, just like she has. I will end up becoming an outcast to everyone that I know and care about."

"As long as you get your legs wet every few days to get your tailback, you'll be fine and will be able to come back. But if your legs don't turn back into your tail then there is no way you can ever return to us."

I looked down at sea grass floor thinking hard, this was not going to be an easy decision, but for her I would do anything.

"All right I'll do it. When do you want me to go to the surface?"

"Soon we need to make some arrangements before you go to the surface. I'm very proud of you Fate I know you must be terrified, but everything will work out as it was always meant to."

I nodded my head yes and left her office leaving all of the arrangements up to her. A little over two weeks later, everything had been arranged. I was being sent on a mission deep in the Pacific Ocean that would account for my lack of being around.

I took Chrono and Amy to a special underwater cave that is my secret hiding place from my mother. "If I ever have to hide her, this is where we would end up. I will only use this as a last resort."

Lindy already had a bag packed for me so all I had to do was go on my mission. I did my usual as if I really was going on a mission and once I was sure I wasn't being followed, I took the longest route back to the beach where Nanoha was. It's been three weeks since I rescued her if she's not at that house; I'm not sure how I would be able to find her.

As I was approaching the cove I could see them out on the beach, I was relieved I wasn't going to have to search for her. Climbing out of the water, I let myself dry out enjoying the warmth of the sun. Once I was fully dried out, I no longer had a tail but two very long legs with feet attached to the ends.

Carefully I stood up a bit unsteady, as I have never really walked with these before. After I got my balance, I put on the clothing that Lindy had put the bag for me. It was a black bikini with a black and gold sarong to tie around my waist. Once I was sure I looked presentable, I put the bag on my shoulder and slowly made my way over to Nanoha.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Well everyone that was the end of chapter 1, as soon as I get the rest of my chapters or at least chapter 2 back from my beta I'll get it set up and posted right away.<p>

Please leave a review let me know what you think positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will always be ignored. I have enough negativity in my life. I don't need theirs too.

I have re-done my profile and it has a percentage on how my chapters are going, so please keep an eye on my profile to let you know when I'm getting close to the end of completing another story that's when I will be posting.

If I can come up with something really good for my Timeline Christmas Gift than I will get that done up today or by the end of Christmas Day and get it posted. It'll be raw and unbetaed, but as soon as I get the Betaed copy back I will repost.

I hope you enjoyed the read, until next time.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*


	2. Chapter 2 Why Are You Protecting Me?

Authors Notes: Well everyone, here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to get it out to you the holidays were really busy for my Beta and I and this is the first chance I've had to post the new chapter.

This story is about a girl loving girl/Yuri. If this type of story bothers you then please don't read any further and find something else better to your liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or make money from my stories; this is strictly for entertainment purposes and writing experience.

Now without further ado: I present to you chapter 2 of Ocean Jewel, enjoy.

ZR ~*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocean Jewel<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 2-Why Are You Protecting Me?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

It's been three weeks and Suzuka and Arisa have finally let me off the porch and back onto the beach. Arisa was out swimming doing her usual laps and Suzuka was sunning herself. I kept looking out at the water hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I just never expected to see her walking towards me on land.

At first, I wasn't sure it was her until I saw her hair blow in the sea breeze. She also didn't look like she was too steady; she almost stumbled a couple of times. I got up and started walking towards her and the closer I got the faster my steps got, until I was running towards her.

When I got to her we collided she lost her balance and we went over backwards, with me on top of her. I buried my face in her neck; I couldn't believe she was actually here in my arms on land. I picked my head up and looked into her beautiful face with tears streaming down from my eyes.

"You're here! I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again."

"Is this normally how people greet each other on land? Because if it is, it's a very painful greeting."

"No it's not I was just so excited I couldn't contain myself. I'm sorry; did I hurt you?"

"No just the initial shock of you collided with me and then landing on my back with your weight on top of me. I am not used to gravity without being in the water."

"Here let me help you up."

I got up off from her and helped her to stand on her feet again, when Suzuka and Arisa showed up to find out what was going on.

"Suzuka and Arisa this is Fate we had met eight years ago at the beach where I almost drowned. And a few weeks ago she…" I couldn't believe I was actually at a loss for words.

"A few weeks ago I was around over by that cove and saw that she was in danger of drowning again. So I helped her up onto the beach when I saw the two of you coming I knew she didn't need my help anymore so I left. I've been worried so I came back, I was hoping you were still here and hadn't gone home yet."

"You left her like that in that condition! She was badly injured and you had the gall to try and come back after abandoning her like that!"

"Arisa I'm quite sure Fate had her reasons for leaving the way she did. I'm sure she had to get back to someone important and report on any situation she might've found."

I looked at Suzuka with a strange look on my face and then looked over at Fate she seemed to be staring right at Suzuka as if trying to read her. Then Fate looked over at Arisa and did the same thing. After some time Fate finally nodded her head at both of them, then bowed deeply apologizing for leaving me.

I wrapped my arm around Fate's and pulled it into my side, and then the four of us walked towards the canopy to get out of the sun. Suzuka pulled Arisa into the house saying that they were going to get us drinks and an extra chair. This gave Fate and I a chance to talk without someone eavesdropping.

"Why are you here Fate? What made you come back when you didn't the last time you saved me?"

"Well it wasn't a lie that I was worried about you because I am. What I didn't want to have to say was that the person I report to was just as worried and sent me here to protect you. I can stay on land as long as I can get into a pool of water every two days, that way I don't lose my ability to go home again."

"So you were worried about me. Wait you report to somebody and was sent here to protect me. Fate, why would you need to be here to protect me? Who are you protecting me from? I don't understand any of this."

Before Fate had, a chance to answer me Suzuka and Arisa came back with fresh lemonade and the promised extra chair. After passing out the drinks, everybody sat around in an awkward silence. I knew Fate wanted to answer the questions that I had asked but with these two strangers, she looked like she didn't know if she could answer them.

I came to a decision. I had known these two most of my life and I trusted them as much if not more than my own family. I looked between the three of them and I knew I had to tell Suzuka and Arisa what had happened three weeks ago. Maybe then, Arisa will stop looking daggers at poor Fate who seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable in Arisa's presence.

"Fate, will you trust in my judgment?"

Fate looked at me with a questioning look and then I think she realized what I meant. She looked down at the sand and then finally back up at me and nodded her head yes. Then, I told my two best friends about what happened eight years ago and then what happened again three weeks ago. I didn't leave out any of the details that included the fact that Fate was a mermaid.

They sat there stunned; they almost look like two deer that were caught in a car's headlights. Then I saw Suzuka look over at Arisa and a look went between them. The next thing I know they're both looking at Fate and in unison they asked.

"So how is Lindy doing?"

Fate sat up straight looking surprised at both of them, apparently who they had asked about was someone that Fate knew. "How do you know the Commodore? Who are you?"

"Well Suzuka it seems the cat is out of the bag it's time we might as well spill the beans."

"Too true, Arisa, too true. Well I guess we'll start back before we knew any of this was going on. Nanoha we had become your friends before we knew any of what we're about to tell you. You see shortly after you almost drowned the first time our parents told us that we needed to be near you at all times.

"We had no idea why at the time, but then a woman came with teal colored hair. She spoke to our parents saying things were getting worse not better. Then she turned to us and told us that we needed to protect you Nanoha, as you were a very important person, but we were not to treat you any differently than we would treat anyone else.

"Three years later, she came back with bad news. It would seem that there was a coup going on wherever it was that she was from, and from what we understood it had gone from bad to worse, and the woman that was in charge was a horrible dictator named Precia Testarossa.

"It was at that time that the two of us were given the charge of protecting you on land, and three individuals would protect you in the ocean. We were never told who they were going to be just that these three individuals would watch you, whenever you were near the ocean so that you would always be protected."

Fate nodded her head yes as if she knew part of this story, then it dawned on me that Fate has the same last name as the dictator. Are they related in some way?

"Chrono, Amy, and I were the ones that were appointed to keep an eye on her when she was at or near the ocean. I can see Nanoha that you're wondering who Precia Testarossa is as we both have the same last name. Unfortunately Precia Testarossa... is my mother."

That was all that Fate was able to say before Arisa was on top of her hitting her down to the ground and it looked like she was about to pulverize her. Suzuka wasn't that far behind her and looked like she was ready to back her up in case Fate got away. I grabbed Arisa's forearm to prevent her from hurting Fate.

"The Commodore thought you might have a bad reaction when you heard my last name. She told me to tell you who the three Aces are, the first one is Nanoha she's the Ace of Aces, the second one is myself and I am the Ace of the Enforcers, and the third and final one is Hayate and she is the Ace of the Ground Forces. Together we are the Aces of Mid-Childa and guardians as well as protectors of the people."

"You're the Ace of the Enforcers; I bet you're just waiting to drag Nanoha back to your dictator mother."

"I am an enforcer under Commodore Lindy Harlaown. I do not take orders from my mother, I never have, and I never will. If I truly were working for her, it would be her minions and thugs coming up onto the beach to try and get to Nanoha. I would also be trying to fight you off to get my hands on her.

Think Arisa, Suzuka if I was really here to hurt Nanoha; would I have saved her eight years ago or even three weeks ago? My loyalties lie with the Takamachi's now and forever."

Whatever it was that Fate had said made both Suzuka and Arisa relax, and eventually Arisa helped Fate stand back up. After a short while, Arisa as well is Suzuka both looked slightly embarrassed. This is new, as I have never known either one to be embarrassed about anything that they have said or done before especially when it came in defending me.

"I'm sorry I just reacted when I heard your last name, I didn't take into account that the Commodore could've sent you. Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"It's all right I would have been suspicious of you had not reacted that way to my name. However, being knocked down to the ground twice within an hour leaves you a bit sore when you're not used to being out of the water. I'll be fine as long as nobody else knocks me down."

We all moved back over to the canopy Fate righted her chair and we all took our seats again. Now I had even more questions that were burning within me, not just the ones I asked Fate about earlier. All three of them were here to protect me, but why? I also wanted to know who the Takamachi's were.

"I have questions and it seems three of you need to answer them. First off, Fate I had asked you some questions before Suzuka and Arisa came back out. Do you remember them?"

"You asked_ 'why would you need to be here to protect me? Who are you protecting me from?'_ Did I remember the questions correctly Nanoha?"

"Yes I think you got them word for word."

"Hmmm, I suppose I should start from the beginning as I don't know how much you all know. This is going to be kind of a long story so I hope everybody is comfortable.

This all started about 30 years ago when the Emperor was still looking forward to marrying off his children. Our country was in good standings with its fellow countries and neighbors. The eldest son was married to a princess from Belka; the second son was married to a princess further away so he moved there and ended up becoming their King. The third son was told that he could marry for love as he was not in line for the throne, and he had his eye on a young Duchess name is Momoko. Soon they were wed and a year after their wedding their first of three children was born everyone was happy.

Before Shiro and Momoko's first child was born, the eldest son's wife died tragically in an accident. They still had not had any children as it was rumored she was barren. The Emperor decided that his son needed a good woman by his side and as their relations with one of the neighboring countries has been a bit rocky; the two rulers signed a peace treaty promising the two heirs would be wed.

From what I understand, it was a grand ceremony and shortly after their wedding and honeymoon, they announced she was with child. Soon after my sister Alicia was born, but then tragedy struck again this time it was the Prince who had a tragic end. My mother Precia was a grieving widow and the Emperor gave her as much support as she needed.

The Emperor doted on his grandchildren as now he had three, a grandson, and two granddaughters. However, his health took a turn for the worse just before my mother married Earl Testarossa. At this time, both Momoko and my mother were both pregnant with Nanoha and me. In addition, as my mother was no longer married to the next in line the only other one to take the throne was Nanoha's father Shiro.

This never sat well with my mother as she felt that her firstborn daughter gave her the right to succeed the throne. Our grandfather was able to see us born but soon after passed on. Your father took the Imperial throne as was his right, but a few short years later my mother decided to start a coup. Claiming that she was the true rightful heir as my sister Alicia was the true bloodline of the firstborn son.

She gained followers very quickly and soon all five of you had to flee for safety. Lindy Harlaown took you Nanoha to a family here on land, knowing that you were safest here instead of in the oceans. Over time, my mother with the help from my sister Alicia has found all of them except for you Nanoha, your parents, brother, and sister are in my mother's dungeon and she's waiting for the right time to dispose of them, but she wants all of you. She will settle for nothing less than total control.

When she has it, her plans are to take over the other countries that are our neighbors. Once she has total domination of the oceans her next plan is to come to land and take it over as well. When my mother is done, she plans to be the Empress of the entire planet.

I hope this answers some of your questions both asked as well as unasked. To put it simply Nanoha, my mother Precia Testarossa plans on a full and total domination and you are the only one preventing her from carrying out her plans. We your protectors must keep you safe at all costs, even if the cost is our lives for there is a greater purpose, keeping you safe and free."

After Fate stopped talking, it was so quiet even the ocean seemed to be hushed down almost afraid to be too loud. Her story was a lot of information that I had to try to digest. I still had one more question for her that had not been answered with her story.

"I don't know if you actually answered this question or not with the story, but I would like to know who the Takamachi's are, you said that your loyalties lie with them now and forever, but who are the Takamachi's and why are you loyal to them and not your own family?"

"I'm sorry Nanoha the name of the Imperial family is the Takamachi's, that is your birth name not Yamada. And why am I loyal to them over my mother and sister, that's easy."

Fate stood up and turned around and in the fading light we could see her back, there were faint marks as well is old scars as if somebody had been beating Fate most of her life.

"When my mother is displeased with me for failing on missions or when she just is displeased with me my punishment is usually a beating or a whipping. How could I be loyal to someone who takes pleasure in torturing me for things I have no control over?"

I stood up and walked up behind Fate slipping my arms around her waist I laid my cheek against the back of her neck and held her, trying to give her as much comfort as I could at the moment. No one should have to go through this pain no matter who it is.

"I think" Suzuka breaking the silence of the moment. "That we should all go inside as it is almost suppertime. This would give us all a chance to collect ourselves and absorbed what we've all learned. I don't know about Arisa but I know that I didn't know most of that story. I am quite sure that it's a lot for the three of us to take in all at once. So shall we go inside and have supper."

I didn't want to let go of Fate but I knew I was going to have to, to go into the beach house, so reluctantly I slid my arms out from around her, but before I removed my face from her neck I kissed the base of her neck and then stepped away.

Taking Fate's hand we walk into the house, I give her a quick tour and quickly realize that within a few days she'll have to sleep on the couch. As my parents will be visiting for the weekend. Although now I guess they're my adoptive parents or would, they be my guardians instead. Well no matter who they are, I still love them as my parents, and I always will.

That's when I think it dawned on me exactly what Fate was telling me, I am the daughter of an Emperor of a mermaid kingdom. However, why do my legs still stay the same instead of turning into a tale like Fate's do? I guess that was going to have to be a question asked for another time as we were both called to the dining room for supper.

After we ate we all got comfortable in our night clothing, then we decided to play a game as Fate didn't know how to play it was actually kind of fun teaching her how to play, Old Maid which was one of my favorite games growing up as a child. We figured that the rules were simple enough that Fate should catch on quickly. Unfortunately, for Fate at every turn it seemed she ended up being the Old Maid.

As it was getting late and we were all exhausted from today's events, we all headed for bed. Fate said that she would just start sleeping on a couch and that way by the time my parents got there, she would be used to it.

You're probably wondering why Fate is going to have to sleep on the couch when the beach house is huge. Well the beach house was only set up for us three girls and my parents for one weekend. The other rooms were never set up which means there are no bedrooms available for her to stay in.

* * *

><p>After settling into bed, I expected to drift off to sleep, but instead I tossed and turned. Everything that happened today, no make that over the past few weeks, even years is now going through my head. I'm questioning who I am and where I came from. I'm also a bit worried on how Fate's doing on her first night not only sleeping on the couch but out of the ocean.<p>

After tossing and turning for three hours I finally get up and make my way downstairs, I first checked up on Fate to see if she's all right, seeing that she's sleeping I make my way out onto the porch and sit down on the loveseat swing. Staring out at the ocean, I wonder will I ever see my real parents or even my brother and sister.

I don't know how long I'd been out on the front porch swinging back and forth lost in my thoughts. When I heard the door open I looked expecting either Suzuka, or Arisa to come out, but I was very happy to see that it was Fate, who had come out to see me. I stopped the swing long enough for her to sit down next to me, when she was seated and comfortable I started swinging once more.

We were both silent for quite a while, I kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye wondering about this young woman who was sitting next to me, when she finally decided to break the silence.

"I know you've had to take in a lot of information all at once, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I know Lindy was planning to tell you herself when the time was right. It's just that things have been too dangerous to even consider letting you know about, your past as well is who you are.

I just wanted you to know that you're family, and others that you don't even know love and care about you very much. When the time is right, you will be reunited with your birth family. Until that time I will stay by your side and protect you, even if I have to give up my ability to go back home, I will do what I must my Princess."

I had a catch in my throat and was unable to say anything to her, so I put my head on her shoulder closed my eyes and let the tears rolled down. She took her arm, put it around me, and held me close. It feels like I've always known her my entire life, even though I know we've only met briefly over time.

* * *

><p>The morning seagulls were screaming and squawking greeting the new day. The next thing I knew I could hear her heartbeat against my ear and as I slowly opened my eyes, I took in my surroundings. It seems we had fallen asleep and I was cradled in Fate's arms with her head resting on top of mine. As I continued to take in my surroundings, I realized that my left hand had found its way to her right breast and was cupping it.<p>

I carefully and slowly move my hand away and as I watched, I could see her nipple get harder than when it was underneath my hand. Slowly Fate started stirring awake and very slowly and carefully I pulled out of her arms, even though I never wanted to leave them ever again. How could I feel this way towards someone I barely knew?

"Don't go… I mean did you sleep all right last night Nanoha?"

"Yes, I slept very soundly thank you Fate."

"Good I was hoping you would have a good night's rest."

The door opens and outcomes Suzuka and Arisa. "There you two are we were wondering if you two eloped on us or not. Breakfast will be done shortly you two might want to get dressed. We were also talked about going into town and doing little bit of shopping, and it would seem Fate probably would need a few more bits of clothing than what she has. So this would be a good opportunity for her to get what she needs before your parents get here."

"Sounds like a good idea Suzuka." No matter what happens I know I have friends and family that love me and with them I can do anything.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Well everyone that was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed. This gives you a bit of background on what happened with Nanoha and why she has a different last name. I know some of you are wondering where I got the last name of Yamada from. When I was in high school, our neighbors had a foreign exchange student and she was from Japan, and that was her last name Himeko, Yamada. We became friends, but lost touch over time.<p>

Reviews, reviews, reviews, please give me reviews. Did I mention that I want reviews?

A couple of new things that you might want to know, if you haven't been to my profile lately. I've started up a community called Yuri Passion and Romance; all Yuri that my staff and I find on this website will be added to this community, as long as it's been completed that is. There is a link to it on my profile if you're interested in checking it out. The other things are; I have two forums one of them is for the community I've just mentioned under the same name, and one specifically for my stories and me. The link to these forums can also be found on my profile.

Well I hope everybody enjoyed the read until the next update.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*


	3. Chapter 3 What Do You Want From Me?

**Authors Notes**:

Well everyone here is chapter 3. Sorry it took a little bit longer than I expected to post. This has been Beta Read. I am re-posting it.

**Warning**: There is violence and a cool shower scene. That's right; things start to heat up in more ways than one in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only.

Some of the overlapping POV's continue with this chapter, but as the story progresses the overlapping POV's will slowly fade away. I think. *v*

Now without further ado, I know you've all been waiting patiently for the next chapter, so I now present to you chapter 3 of Ocean Jewel. I hope you enjoy the read. ^_^

**ZR };-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocean Jewel<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 3-What Do You Want From Me?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Humans on land have an interesting diet. Their meals tend to consist of meat, vegetable, and some type of starch mainly rice I have noticed. It's different from what I'm used to: sea grasses, seaweed, as well as other vegetarian foods that we grow and harvest.

My first experience was last night supper. It consisted of unfortunately fish, a green vegetable, and then rice. When I saw that, the main dish meat was going to be fish my stomach tightened, although they were very courteous and didn't serve it to me. I was still bothered over the fact that three mermaids were eating a fellow fish.

Although I did have to remind myself they were brought up on land and their respect for, sea life is not the same. After the meal Suzuka came up to me and apologized that their meal had already been preplanned for them and that any future 'sea food' as she called it would be taken off the menu as long as I was there.

I had to thank her for the courtesy in not serving any more 'sea food'. After we had eaten, we sat down to play a game of cards. I'm still not quite sure I understand the concept of a funny looking man being an old maid. After a while, I was able to have fun with them, after several games I noticed everyone was getting tired so we all got ready for bed.

The couch was a bit uncomfortable at first; I had to keep my long legs bent. I don't know how long I had actually been sleeping when I heard movement my ears picked up. I could tell the noise and movement was inside the house so I wasn't worried about someone sneaking in and having to take action. The movement and noise stopped near me but I continue to pretend I was sleeping.

After a short while whoever it was moved to the door and stepped outside, I heard some creaking and someone expelled a great sigh. I laid there for a time wondering if the person was going to be coming back in anytime soon, after quite some time I realized they weren't. Curious I got up, looked out the window, and saw Nanoha with a faraway look on her face.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. She was still kind of lost in thought, but looked over at me and stopped the swing. When I sat down, she started the movement of the swing once more. We were quiet for quite a while when I felt the need to say something to her. I had a feeling she was troubled over what she had learned today.

"I know you've had to take in a lot of information all at once, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I know Lindy was planning to tell you herself when the time was right. It's just that things have been too dangerous to even consider letting you know about your past as well is who you are.

I just wanted you to know that you're family, and others that you don't even know love and care about you very much. When the time is right, you will be reunited with your birth family. Until that time, I will stay by your side and protect you, even if I have to give up my ability to go back home. I will do what I must my Princess."

She put her head on my shoulder closed her eyes and let the tears roll down. I took my arm, put it around her, and held her close. It feels like we've always known each other, even though I know we've only met briefly over time. Watching her from afar, I feel a special connection with her that I have never felt with anyone before. What is this feeling when I wrapped my arms around her?

When she finally cried herself to sleep, I changed my position and had her settle onto my shoulder and chest. Her left hand came up to rest on my chest and between my breasts. I had a strange feeling almost as if I wanted her to touch me, but that is ridiculous. How could I want her to touch me so intimately? As I drifted off to sleep with her cradled against me I felt like everything was as it should be with this young woman in my arms.

* * *

><p>What roused me the next morning was the fact that my left breast suddenly was cold. Then I could hear the seagulls screaming and squawking to bring forth the new day. As I was slowly coming to wake I felt Nanoha pull out of my arms, and for the first time in my life I felt empty inside without her there.<p>

Without thinking, I said, "Don't go… I mean did you sleep all right last night Nanoha?"

"Yes, I slept very soundly thank you Fate."

"Good I was hoping you would have a good night's rest."

The door opens and out came Suzuka and Arisa. "There you two are! We were wondering if you two eloped on us or not. Breakfast will be done shortly you two might want to get dressed. We were also talked about going into town and doing little bit of shopping, and it would seem Fate probably would need a few more bits of clothing than what she has. So this would be a good opportunity for her to get what she needs before your parents get here."

"Sounds like a good idea Suzuka."

'_No matter what happens, I will do anything to protect you my Princess.'_ After I made my silent vow, I went inside to get changed. Breakfast was ready by the time we were. I'm not used to meals on land, but at least this was a pleasant meal compared to last night's.

Breakfast was a combination of eggs, vegetables, and meat. Nanoha called it an omelet. After we were finished eating, we all got into a long black vehicle and we were driven into town. Towns on land are not that much different from the ones in the ocean, even the stores were a bit similar although I do have to admit that some of the styles seemed a bit strange to me.

It seemed that shopping was a favorite pastime for Suzuka and Nanoha, where Arisa and I just sat back and watched the two indulge in their favorite pastime. That is until the two of them turned around and looked at me and then I could no longer be amused, as now I became their new focus.

By the time we were done shopping I had new undergarments, sleeping clothes, regular clothes not to mention different types of shoes. Boy, those girls really knew how to shop. After we were done, we headed for lunch to a little Ramen shop; I think I have a new addiction. Ramen is so delicious! We don't have anything like this back home. If I knew that it could be made back home as it is here, I would talk Chrono and Amy into opening up a Ramen shop in the capital city.

After lunch, we walked around for a couple more hours and then made our way back to the beach house. Once everything was put away Nanoha wanted to take a walk on the beach, the other two seem to be preoccupied with something so I accompanied Nanoha on her stroll.

After a few minutes of walking Nanoha took my arm and then laid her head on my shoulder. I noticed that most of the day she had to touch me in some way, her most favorite way was to take my hand in hers. At first, I was slightly embarrassed but overtime I grew to look forward to the close contact of our skin.

After 20 or 30 min. of walking Nanoha wanted to sit down and take a little break, as we sat there, holding hands we watched the Sun sink into the ocean and disappear into a beautiful array of colors with pinks, oranges, and purples. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Princess is.

After the Sun had set, Nanoha put her head on my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck. I could feel my heart rate speed up. I desired more of her touch. Then unceremoniously her stomach rumbled to let us know that when suppertime. Reluctantly we both stood up and walked back to the beach house hand-in-hand the whole way.

True to her word Suzuka made sure that, no 'sea food' would be on the menu. The evening was very enjoyable, we played another card game that they said would be easy for me to play, I actually enjoyed the name most of all: Go Fish. I was actually able to win a few games of this one.

Soon it was time for bed and I was getting ready to sleep on the couch again, when Nanoha came over to me she seemed a bit nervous, so I walked over to her to give her reassurance.

"What is it Nanoha?"

"I was wondering if you're comfortable on the couch last night."

"It took a little getting used to but eventually I was able to fall asleep. Although sleeping on the swing with you last night was a lot more restful."

"I was wondering if sleeping on a bed would be a lot more comfortable for you, especially seeing how you're so tall and the couch is so short."

"I thought you said that there wasn't going to be a bed available for me."

"Well you see… We could always umm share my full sized bed. Althoughifyoudon'twanttoIwouldunderstand."

"I'm sorry what was that last part?"

"Sorry I think I said, although if you don't want to I would understand."

I smiled at her. She was acting so adorable! It made my heart ache to comfort her and let her know everything would be all right. I walked up to her, put my arms around her shoulders, brought her to my body, and hugged her, and then I placed a kiss on her for head.

"Would you be more comfortable if I slept in the bed next to you?"

She seemed to be for a loss of words as all she could do was nod her head yes, so together we made our way up to her bedroom. Climbing in on opposite sides, she curled up on her side facing me and reached for my hand, and that's how we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It's been several weeks and Nanoha and I seem to be getting closer, we can't seem to go the day without holding hands or touching in some way. I long to kiss her lips to feel her under my fingertips, but I hold myself back as I have a duty to protect her, not to fall in love with her.<p>

At breakfast, I decided to ask Nanoha to go exploring with me in the depths of the ocean.

"I thought you didn't want me in the ocean anymore."

"It's been a while and I know you love being in the water, so I was wondering if you'd like to explore an underwater cave with me."

"How would I be able to breathe Fate?"

"If you can hold your breath for a few minutes I can get us inside, and there's oxygen in the cavern. It's a place I like to go when I need to get away from some things that tend to be most unpleasant."

"If it's a special getaway of Fate's, than I would be happy to go and explore it with her."

With that decided, we both went up to the bedroom and changed into our bathing suits, although I didn't put my bathing suit bottoms on as it easier for me to change into my tail without them. Instead, I wrapped the black and gold sarong around my waist to cover myself with and we headed down to the beach.

After wading in, I dove into the water and waited for the change, once my legs were once again a tale I came to the surface and smiled at her. She was a few feet away from me treading water so I took her hand and we headed for the Cliff. Nanoha is a strong swimmer; I am very pleased to know this, once we get to a certain point I halt our progress.

Once we were stopped I put my hand over her eyes and slid it across, after my hand was removed there was a thin film covering her eyes to protect them so she could see underwater.

"I need you to take three deep breaths on the third one hold it and I will get us to the cavern as quickly as I can. If you're close to passing out from lack of oxygen tap my arm and I will make sure that you get enough oxygen to get us into the cavern."

One she gave the go-ahead I put my arms around her from behind and dove into the water. As we got closer to the bottom I made a sharp turn and went into the hole at the bottom of the cliff, zigzagging my way in we finally came up out of the water.

Nanoha was gasping for air and had a bit of a coughing fit so I tapped her back to help her. When she was able to get her breathing under control, we swam over to the side and got out of the water. After few minutes, my tail was dry enough that it turned into legs once more.

"This place is amazing Fate I never would've guessed that this was here."

"I found this place is a child and it's been my sanctuary against my mother and her cruelties. I've never really tried exploring very far; I thought it would be something that would intrigue you. And I would love the first exploration of this cave to be with you."

Standing up I made sure that my sarong was covering me. Holding out my hand she took it and we started to explore. I was excited to share part of my world with the woman I was falling in love with. I had finally admitted to myself that I was falling for her and I wanted her to see the beauty of both worlds. If only I could show her, the other things that make me love the ocean as much as I love her.

At the top of the cavern is a hole that allows the sunlight to stream through. The sunlight reflects off from the stones and crystals giving the cavern a surreal look as we continued to explore. Once we were done we were back to the water's edge and sat down, I wanted to hold her in my arms, so I caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes and pushed it into my hand.

My eyes were resting on her lips as I leaned closer and touched hers to mine, the sensation and feeling that went through my body was nothing I had ever felt before. I wanted that feeling to continue, so as one kiss ended the next began just seconds later.

Nanoha laid down and pulled me close to her and we continued to kiss, I wanted to feel and explore the woman beneath me, so my hand went from her cheek and caressed her down her throat to her chest. That's when she made a most pleasing sound to my ears as I gently squeezed and caressed her breast through her bikini top.

When she gasped at the sensation of me pinching her nipple between my index finger and thumb, I took that moment to deepen our kiss and lose myself within her. She moved her hand and started to massage my own; the feeling was enthralling. I shifted my body so that my thigh was nestled between hers pushing against her apex, I could feel the heat radiating and knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I was so captivated by the woman beneath me I never heard the water swirling, or the sounds of dripping as someone came out of the water. At least that was until I heard her voice, and fear gripped my heart and turned my body cold and stiff.

"Fate, Fate, Fate are you having a bit of tryst before bringing her to me? I thought my orders were explicit when you find her you bring her to me."

My body whipped around and faced the one woman I feared the most. "Mother!"

"Not only have you not brought her directly to me after finding her, but it seems you've been hiding her so you can have your way with her."

"Mother I can explain, please!"

"You know that I have outlawed same-sex couples since I took over, but here you are breaking the law. That is such a disgusting thing and that is why I outlawed it. It would appear you need to be punished. Your first punishment will be for not bringing her to me, your second punishment will be for breaking the law." My mother's voice was so cold.

Nanoha and I scramble to our feet as mother was making her speech, I don't know how but we had been separated. When I looked behind me, she wasn't there, but off to my side and fully exposed to whatever punishment my mother planned to dish out.

When I turned back around mother already had her whip out and was ready to strike, but she wasn't aiming for me she was aiming for Nanoha. The only thing that made my mother hesitate was Nanoha asked her "What do you want from me? How can I stand in your way of anything? I can't even turn back into a mermaid, so what danger do I pose to your grand scheme and plans?"

My mother stopped as if to consider what the young woman in front of her had said. "What do I want from you? My dear girl I want you dead. Moreover, how can you possibly stand in the way? That's simple just your existence can ruin my plans, you may not be able to go back, but any children that you have can. And that fact alone has sealed your fate."

As mother pulled her arm back to unleash her fury, I did the only thing I knew I could do. I moved so quickly I don't even think mother saw me move, and when I looked at Nanoha's face her eyes were closed and she was flinched as if she was ready for the blow; a blow that never landed.

Crack… The first one laid it across my upper back, which would've gotten Nanoha in the chest.

Crack… The second one when diagonal up my back, this one made me arc myself into Nanoha.

Crack… The third one when I crossed my legs, which almost made them, buckle if I hadn't put my arms around Nanoha to better protect her.

"Fate NO."

"I will do anything to protect you my Princess, my love."

Crack… Crack… Crack.

If it was at all possible, they seem to be worse as each time she struck was stronger and more painful than last. I could feel my willpower draining as my blood did from the open gashes on my body.

Crack… Crack… Crack… Crack.

I knew there was only one chance in protecting Nanoha, I had to get her out of their and there's only one-way of doing that. However, in my weakened state, it could possibly kill me, but I'll take that chance.

I looked into Nanoha's face smiled and kissed her lips gently and released the spell and faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

As her mother pulled her arm back to unleash her fury, I closed my eyes and flinched and readied myself for the blow; a blow that never landed.

Crack… I heard the sound but felt no pain, but I knew it was coming she was just warming up.

Crack… With the second one, I felt something soft pushing into me and I opened my eyes and was horrified to see Fate standing in front of me.

Crack… On the third one Fate put her arms around me, if she hadn't I'm quite sure her legs would've buckled. The pain on her face made my heart squeeze in pain.

"Fate NO."

"I will do anything to protect you my Princess, my love."

Crack… Crack… Crack.

If it was at all possible, they seem to be worse. I could see that Fate was starting to fade with each strike of her mother's whip. I had to try to figure out a way of stopping this, of stopping the brutality that my beloved Fate was going through.

Crack… Crack… Crack… Crack.

Fate looked into my face and smiled then she pressed her lips to mine in a gentle kiss, and the golden light surrounded us. Before I could react, Fate's weight pushed me to the ground. I moved out from underneath her to look around us, but all I could see was the ocean so I turned around and realized we were on top of the cliff near the beach house.

I looked down at Fate but she was unmoving I didn't dare rolled her over as the back of her was crisscrossed with bloody gaping wounds. I put my hands to my mouth as sobs racked my body. Was she dead? Did Fate give up her life for me?

"Fate no! Please don't die on me! Fate, Fate, FATE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Yes, I left you at another cliffhanger and no, I won't wait as long as I have on my other stories. Whether chapter 4 gets beta read or not I will post it before or by the weekend. ^_^

Please leave a review.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the read. See you next time. *_*

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

><p>122/12 BR


	4. Chapter 4 Why Would You Do This For Me?

**Authors Notes**:

Hi, everybody here is chapter 4 of Ocean Jewel. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long on that cliff. Lol. This chapter has been Beta Read and re-posted.

**Warning**: Cold shower chapter ahead, inter-species relations ahead, girl-loving girl ahead. You have been warned. This is an **M** rated chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own magical girl lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. They are for, entertainment purposes only.

**My reply's to the Anonymous Reviews that I got**:

**Jim Dittman**- I'm sorry that you hate me for doing this, leaving you hanging around until the next chapter, so your probably gonna hate me more later on. I'm also glad that you're enjoying the story.

**Anonymous**- I'm glad that you're really enjoying the stories that I write, and yes it is somewhat bad that you're happy, Fate's, getting hurt, even if she is protecting Nanoha. Lol. I hope this update is fast enough for you, although the next one will be on either Friday or Saturday of next week. In addition, there's plenty of NanoFate in this chapter.

Now that I've gotten all of that out of the way on to the story. I hope you enjoy the read.

_**ZR };-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocean Jewel<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 4-Why Would You Do This For Me?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

'_What should I do she's bleeding so badly if I moved her she'll bleed more but if I don't she'll bleed to death.'_

Looking around and I got my bearings I could see the beach house from where we were at, I should be able to make it there in about 20 min. I hope. As carefully as I possibly could I get her up in a sitting position on top of her calf's, then I took both of her arms and draped them over my shoulders leaning forward I took on her weight, putting my hands as carefully as I could underneath her knees I made my way to my feet.

Coming down the cliff was a bit tedious; I had to be careful so I didn't slip and fall. When I finally made it down I tried to make it as fast as I could to the house, when I got there I screamed out for my friends because I didn't know how much longer my legs were going to hold me.

"Suzuka! Arisa! Help me Fate's hurt badly!"

I don't know if it was what I said, or the panic in my voice, but my two best friends were by my side in seconds.

"Oh my gosh, what happened how did she get this way?"

"It looks like she's been beaten. Nanoha, are you all right is that her blood or yours on you?"

"Her mother, her mother found us at the cavern. Precia meant to strike me but Fate stood in between us and took the blows, then we were on top of the cliff and I got us back here as fast as I could."

"Suzuka helped me with her we'll carry her inside."

"Right."

"My bedroom, take her to my bedroom, I'll call my mom and have her come over right away."

Suzuka and Arisa gingerly took her off my back and brought her inside; I wearily made it to the phone and dialed a number I knew by heart. My mom is a registered nurse at a local hospital. She'd be able to help Fate without taking her to the hospital.

"Hello Yamada residence."

"Mom its Nanoha, I need you to grab as many bandages as you possibly can for someone who's severely cut up and beaten, and get over here as soon as you possibly can."

"Why, are one of you girls hurt? You need to go to the hospital."

"No mom that's the last place we need to take Fate right now. I don't know how they would react if her legs got wet and… Well."

"I see. So you know about mermaids... Is that what she is, a mermaid?"

"Yes she's a mermaid and I know everything. Please Mom just come as quickly as you can she's in pretty bad shape."

"I'll grab what I can and I'll be right over. Nanoha you may not be our real daughter but we still love you very much."

"I know Mom I love you, and Dad too."

After hanging up I ran upstairs and went straight to my room. Now that I've had a real good chance to look at her, her wounds look even worse than they did up on the cliff. I felt the tears leak from my eyes as I sat down in the chair that was set next to the bed. Gingerly I took her hand in mine I'd ever wanted to let it go ever again.

It felt like forever by the time they arrived Arisa went down and brought them up to my room. Mom shoos us all out of the room and said she needed space to work. I tried going out onto the front porch but I was forbidden to go out there, as I might be spotted.

Dad was sitting on the couch and he kept looking over at me with a worried expression on his face and in his eyes. I walked over, sat down next to him, put my head on his shoulder, and started to cry again. He put his arm around my shoulders, kissed my forehead, and told me everything was going to be all right.

"Dad, why would a parent hurt their child in such a way? I think she was trying to kill her own daughter just to get to me."

"I don't know Nanoha I could never imagine hurting you or even any of your friends. Some people are just cruel and heartless Fate's mother seems to be one of them."

I kept looking at the clock, as time seems to go by so slow the after 45 min. Mom finally came downstairs. I stood up right away to find out how Fate was doing, she smiled at me with a tired look on her face but nodded her head yes.

"She's going to be fine Nanoha, the only injury that she has that I would be worried about is the one that goes across her spine that one was the deepest out of all of them. There might end up being some nerve damage, but we won't know the extent of that until she's awake and can tell us."

I gave my mom a big hug and was running for the stairs before she could even return it. I stepped into my room and she almost looked like a mummy wrapped in white bandages her arms and legs and her entire back._ 'Why would you be so willing to take such punishment for me?'_

Moving around to the side of the bed that Fate normally gets into I climbed in and scooted over as close as I could to her, gently I took her hand in mine and brushed her hair out of her face. I don't know how long I'd been laying there just watching her when Mom came in to tell me that supper was ready.

"I'm not hungry go ahead and eat without me."

"Nanoha you need to eat you need to keep your strength up, Fate wouldn't want this. Come on honey, leave her for a few minutes, and eat some supper. It will do you some good."

Reluctantly, I went down to eat supper. I shoveled my food into my mouth and went back up to stay with Fate. She was still sleeping so once again I reached for her hand and fell asleep. It was not a good restful sleep. I had nightmares that Precia came back, tortured Fate just to hurt me, and then finally Precia killed her. At that point, I didn't care if I lived or died, so I willingly allowed Precia to kill me.

Thankfully, I woke up just before she struck me dead. I've been told if you dream that you died sometimes, you die in your sleep. I didn't want to give Precia the satisfaction of my death, so I would live just to spite her and I would protect Fate as much as I possibly can.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Fate was injured, Mom is been changing her bandages every day and says that the injuries are healing well. I need to put her in the tub today, it's her day to get wet so that her legs can turn into her tail, if I don't she may never get her tail back.<p>

Mom removed the bandages on her legs and said that she would change out the ones on her back and arms after I have given her a bath. Carefully I picked her up and set her into the bathtub. As warm water filled the tub, it seemed to rouse her a bit. She almost seemed a bit disoriented as to where she was.

"It's okay Fate you're safe at the beach house I put you in the bathtub. It's your day to get wet so that you'll have your tail. You're safe right now and I'll never let your mother hurt you ever again."

"Nanoha you need to get away from the ocean, if my mother was able to find us in the cavern than she'll be able to find you here so close to the ocean. Please you must go inland and stay far away from the ocean for the rest of your life."

"I'm not leaving you Fate just to go run and hide, if I did that then your injuries were for nothing. We have to find a way of stopping your mother. Someway, somehow we will stop her."

She reached her hand up to cup my cheek and then slid her fingers into my hair and pulled me down for a gentle kiss. I wanted more so I ran my tongue against her lips and she opened allowing me to deepen the kiss. I took one of my arms and put it behind her neck to help support her neck and head, and my other hand wanted to explore so I caressed her stomach getting closer to where her skin and scales meet.

There's like a thin rubbery feeling skirt that goes around her and I wanted to know what was under it, so when my hand was on her side I slid it underneath and started rubbing my hand along her stomach where her belly button would be. When my hand moved over the area of her belly button, her body shuddered and she gasped into my mouth.

Pulling my face back, I looked at her fearing I had hurt her, but the look on her face was anything but painful. She opened her mouth several times as if she was trying to tell me something; finally, she was able to tell me something that shocked me.

"Nanoha when I'm in my mermaid form, that's not a belly button it's my…" She had a bright blush on her cheeks as she was trying to tell me.

I pulled my hand away as the realization that I had just touched Fate intimately without realizing it. I tried apologizing but my mouth just opening and closing I probably looked like a fish out of water. That's when my mom came in to say that Fate should probably come out of the water so she could redo the bandages.

"Actually Mrs. Yamada if I could stay in the water a bit longer my body will actually heal faster in my mermaid form."

"All right I'll give you another 30 min. and then I'll have Nanoha bring you in to redress your injuries."

"Thank you Mrs. Yamada for taking care of me."

"You saved my daughter as well as the fact you've become a close friend of hers. I would do everything that I could to save you."

After mom left, I could feel my cheeks burned with a blush, Fate smiled at me and took her hand and caressed my cheek.

"When I'm feeling better Nanoha we'll finish what we started in the cavern. Because; I was nowhere near where I wanted to be with you, when we were so rudely interrupted."

"Oh, Fate."

I leaned down and kissed her again this time a bit more mindful of where my wandering hands go. Afterwards I laid my head on her shoulder and she rested her head against the top of mine. When it was time, I drained the water and waited for her legs to reappear. I picked her up and brought her back into my bedroom, although now I guess we could call it our bedroom.

Mom changed her bandages and said that she was healing remarkably quickly and was very pleased with her progress. Over the next few days, Fate requested to be put the bathtub, as it would speed up the healing of her back and arms. The injuries to her legs disappeared when her tail replaced her legs the first time I put her in the bathtub.

Mom was surprised that Fate no longer needed to be bandaged after five days. Fate no longer needed my assistance to go soak in the tub, but she would take my hand and I would follow her willingly. We would talk about our lives, the abuse that she has had to deal with most of her life, and my family, friends, and school life.

We would always end up kissing and then when we would go to bed and would hold each other in our arms, sometimes we would get a bit bolder and touch each other's breasts, but not bold enough to touch each other any more intimately than that.

At least until tonight. For some reason, I couldn't stop my hands from wandering when she was in the bathtub, as one was massaging and kneading her breast the other was caressing her midriff on its way down to her skirt and what they underneath. When my hand reached its destination, I could feel Fate shudder beneath me. I liked that feeling so I continued and let my fingers do the wandering.

She pulled her lips away from mine and she was having a hard time breathing, my fingertips were going around the outside edge of her most private area. Now she's panting and trying to say something so I stopped my fingers from moving to let her catch her breath.

"What is it Fate? What is it that you want me to do?"

"Don't tease me Nanoha, I need you; please make me yours."

I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine, as I took my middle finger and slid it inside of her slowly wanting to savor every touch of this moment. When she opened her mouth, I thought she wanted to deepen the kiss but instead she groaned inside my mouth at the pleasure she was feeling.

After my finger was fully embedded, I left it there for a moment to let her get adjusted to something foreign within her body. She was warm soft and wet inside; when I felt she had adjusted enough I started moving my finger sliding in and out of her slowly. I wanted to build her up gradually.

I kept my mouth over hers as she continued to moan and groan into my mouth at the pleasure she was receiving, it would seem that mermaids are extremely sensitive when someone is inside of them. As I picked up the speed of my in and out motion what would have been her knees bent upwards and her back started to arc.

All of a sudden, her body starts to shudder and shake and my finger was squeezed tight inside her body like a vice. I couldn't move my finger at all not even to wiggle it, that's when I felt a small nub deep inside of her and it was moving. It opened and put itself around the end of my finger.

I removed my mouth from Fate so that she could breathe easier as she was panting heavily. Once her breathing had slowed down, I bent over and kissed her lips gently. That's when I felt a sharp pain on the end of my finger that was still imbedded deep within her, I pulled my head back away from her and tried to pull my finger out of her but I couldn't move it.

Then all of a sudden, her body let go of my finger and I was able to pull it out, when I looked at it, it has her juices all over it and at the very end of my finger was a small bead of blood. Fate took my hand, brought it to her face, and proceeded to suck the juices off my finger and just before she pulled my finger out of her mouth, she swirled her tongue over the tip.

When I looked at my finger I could see that it was no longer injured, I even tested it to see if it hurt but there was no injury anymore. I looked back at Fate as she had a very satisfied look on her face.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk back to the bedroom Nanoha."

"It's okay Fate I'll carry you back to bed."

I open the drain and let the water slowly go away, then gently I picked her up she encircled my neck with her arms and laid her head on my shoulder. Once we got back to the bedroom, her tail was almost dry, so I set her down and got our nightclothes.

"No Nanoha I want to feel you, skin to skin as we sleep."

I blushed but put things away, by this time her legs had materialized we both climbed into bed, with weak arms she pulled me close to her. As we got comfortable, our legs intertwined, the top of my knee was against her, and she was still wet.

"I'm sorry that I'm too weak to return the favor."

"It's okay Fate, there's always tomorrow morning."

"Mmm; that there is my love, that there is."

There it is again, that's the second time she's called me her love. Is that what this feeling is deep inside? Is that my love for her? I just don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

As I slowly came back to myself after a very restful night, I felt Nanoha draped over the top of me with her face buried in my breasts. I could still feel her inside of me. I truly do enjoy the sensation knowing that it is my Princess and my love.

I haven't told her that I love her yet, but when I go to return the favor of last night, I have every intention of saying those three little words to her. I started to move to rolled her onto her back so I could wake her up properly, when all of a sudden I stopped as my body shuddered.

'_No don't tell me she…'_I lifted up the sheet looking between my legs and there was her hand buried between them. I wondered how long her hand has been there, more so how long has her finger been inside of me?

Well, we'll deal with the aftermath of this after everything is over with. I put my hand underneath her chin, tilted her face up, and gently kissed her lips to slowly wake her up. As her eyes flutter, open I could see the happiness within them and I just smiled at her.

"Good morning, my Princess."

"Mmm, I like it when you call me that, I like the other one too."

"I like saying them also. Now it would seem that I need to make up for two favors my little vixen of a Princess."

With that I recaptured her lips and my hand went to one of her breasts and she softly moan into my mouth. As my hand traveled down to her stomach and headed for the valley between her legs, I trailed my fingers along her skin and saw little bumps rise upon her skin. As my fingers combed through her curls her body shivered at the sensation.

Knock… knock… knock.

"Hey breakfast is almost ready; and we also have an unexpected guest. So you two might want to get up and get dressed."

I was going to tell Arisa that we would take breakfast later, but what stopped me was the unexpected guest. "Who is it Arisa?"

"You'll have to find that one out yourself."

"Looks like we'll have to continue this another time, my Princess."

We both got up and got dressed, made our way downstairs and there standing in the living room was the Commodore.

"Commodore what brings you here? Is their news?"

"Hello to you too Fate, how are you doing? I heard you took quite a beating."

"I'm fine. Thanks to Nanoha and Mrs. Yamada, I am almost fully recovered."

"Good I'm glad to hear that you're doing better. Now this must be our Princess, it is a pleasure to finally get to see you once more Princess Nanoha. I'm Commodore Lindy Harlaown."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"I wish I could stay and talk more but I need to discuss something of a sensitive nature with Fate, so if you'll excuse us."

I smiled at Nanoha as I followed Lindy out the front door, she took us about 25 to 30 feet away from the front when she stopped and looked at me with a very worried expression upon her face.

"Fate there's something really important that I need to tell you and there's not going to be an easy way to take the news I'm about to give you."

"All right then tell me straight up."

"All right, your mother has declared you a traitor and an outcast, if you show your face again she has given the order… I don't know if I can say this. Fate your mother has giving orders that you are to be killed if you are seen in Mid-Childa. Of course, I have told my enforcers to ignore this order, but that may have exposed me to the fact that I am loyal to the Takamachi's. I'm going to try…"

***KABOOM***

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: YES, that's right; I did it again, another cliffhanger. Please don't throw things at me. I can't update the next chapter, if you knocked me unconscious and put me in a coma! Lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I have been enjoying bringing my stories to you my readers.

Please send me your reviews, I love reading them and replying to them.

**Update Information on My Other Stories**:

**Lightning Fingers**: Just to let you all know I've been working on chapter 10 and I probably have about five more pages to go (I'm back up to 20 pg. now); I've also been working on chapter 11 simultaneously, so I hope to have both done within the next week or so. As soon as I am done, I will post. Chapter 10 has been posted.

**Falling Head over Heels for an Angel**: Another story that I've been working on is, chapter 2 of Falling Head over Heels for an Angel. I'm almost done with this chapter.

Well that's all for now on the update corner keep an eye on my profile as I work on my stories and chapters. The percentage of what's done will change. I'm also adding dates so that people can see when that percentage has changed.

Until next week, I hope you enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

><p>122/12 BR


	5. Chapter 5 Why Is Everyone Getting Hurt

**Authors Notes**:

Well, I think I've let everybody wait long enough for that cliffhanger. By the way, chapters 3 and 4 have been beta read. If you want to go back and reread them, you're more than welcome to the rest of the story has also been beta read. Therefore, you'll be able to sit back, relax, and enjoy the read.

Things really get moving in this chapter, but there's also some really important information that is throughout the chapter.

**Warning**: There is anguish in this chapter, so please be warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own magical girl lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only.

BTW, one of my reviewers told me that their birthday was on the 23rd so I wanted to send out a shout out. Happy belated birthday and I hope you enjoy your birthday present. ^_^ You are all so young; enjoy it while you still can.

Now without any further ado, I present to you chapter 5 of Ocean Jewel enjoy.

_**ZR };-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocean Jewel<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 5-Why Is Everyone Getting Hurt Because Of Me?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Come with me and I will let them live, including my daughter."

"I will so long as you promise that no one will die because of me."

"Nanoha don't go." A soft voice said from the debris.

"I'm sorry Suzuka I have to, to save you all. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. Tell Fate that I'm sorry and that someday we'll meet again."

Precia placed a bind around Nanoha and then encircled her in a clear bubble. As she walked back into the ocean towards her kingdom, the bubble followed her down into the water; taking Nanoha to her watery grave.

**…~*~…**

"Signum and Vita was there anybody else in that wreckage of the house?"

"No Commander Yagami the only two that were in the house was those two young women that you had taken away with the Commodore."

"Hayate if there was anybody else in their they're gone now."

"I see. Go after the three that had been taken away find out any information that you can. It looks like there was a third person in there, but where they went to I don't know."

"Yes Commander." They said in unison.

"Hayate what are you doing… Ouch, here?"

"Good Fate you're awake, take it easy you've gotten a good knock on the head, but thanks to the Commodore you're not that badly injured."

"What do you mean thanks to the Commodore, and where are Suzuka, Arisa, and Nanoha? Where's the Princess, Hayate? Where's Nanoha?"

"Whoa, whoa where do you think you're going Fate? What you mean where's the Princess? Are you telling me that Princess Nanoha was supposed to be in that wreckage?"

"Wreckage what are you talking about wreckage? She's in the beach house with Suzuka and Arisa."

"Fate look over there that's the wreckage I'm talking about, that's what's left of the beach house that once stood there, it's been leveled to the ground."

"No, no don't tell me. Hayate there were supposed be three people in that beach house; Suzuka has purple hair, Arisa has blonde hair, and Princess Nanoha has Chestnut Brown hair, please tell me you found all three of them."

"Fate we only found two girls in that wreckage there is nobody else in there."

"Then where did the Princess go Hayate? Because she was in that house before it was destroyed."

Vita walks up. "Commander, one of the injured girls from the house says that she has to speak with Fate. She refuses to go anywhere until she gives her a message."

"Right we'll be right over there."

Fate staggered to her feet. "Ah… I feel like I've been hit by a whale."

"Close if it hadn't been for the Commodore you probably would have been in a lot worse shape. I think you were hit in the head by some of the timbers so you'll probably be a little bit dizzy, I'll help you."

The two women made their way over to three stretchers, all three were in bad shape, but only one of them was awake. Stopping next to her stretcher Fate takes her hand and leans down so she could listen to what she had to say.

"Fate, Arisa, and I protected Nanoha… from the initial blast. When I woke up, she was there… your mother was talking to Nanoha. She convinced Nanoha to go with her…. She promised Nanoha that she would… let us all live, including you…. Nanoha said that… she was sorry Fate… and that you would meet again… someday."

"No Nanoha, my Princess, my love, my… mate…." Fate's legs gave out on her and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Shamal get over here there something wrong with Fate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

How long it took us to get to the top of an extinct volcano I don't know. My captor stopped in the middle of the volcanic opening, and then we descended down inside of it. As we went down deeper, I noticed the walls were moving outwards so the base must be larger inside then at the top. I bet most of Japan's landmass would be able to fit in here, I'm quite sure if Japan was round 75 no maybe 85% of it would fit down here.

After a short while, we passed through some kind of murky substance, but once we were through it I looked below us, and there was a huge and magnificent city. As we got closer, I could make out houses, and what we would call skyscrapers; but what captured my attention the most was the building in the center.

It towered over all the other buildings including the skyscrapers. It was majestic and looked like gold as it sparkled in the light, but wait- the sunlight wouldn't be able to reach down this far, so where is the light coming from? I looked around and then I looked up at that murky substance and that was the source of the light. It was almost like another sun but not as harsh on the eyes as you looked at it, it was a nice soothing light.

As we got closer to the bottom I could see movement, I'm assuming that those were mermaids or would they be called merpeople? I think I like the sound of mermaids much better, I just hope I don't insult somebody by calling them the wrong thing.

Our descent slowed until we were just over what I was assuming was one of the main arteries in the city. There my captor stood there for a moment or well floated there, after a while she moved forward towards the Golden Palace. That's the only way I can describe it.

As we headed towards the palace I could see the people around us staring at me, it was making me self-conscious so I curled up into a ball, and hoped no one popped the bubble that I was in. The closer to the palace we got the more cheers my captor was getting. My heart was sinking the louder they got, could it really be that the people preferred Precia Testarossa to my family?

We went to the gates of the Palace. The soldiers stood at perfect attendance; there was no expression except maybe a hint of fear. As the palace doors opened, I looked around and noticed that the walls weren't made of gold at all; they were the brightest yellow coral I have ever seen.

Inside everything was decorated very immaculately, the decorations were rich but not so over the top as to put a burden on the people, just to decorate for the Imperial family. I could see where Precia's tastes had changed what originally had been there, as it did not all fit in the original styling of the décor.

We moved through the Palace and as we passed servants, they were practically groveling as we passed by them. Some of them as I looked back; they had a sad expression in their eyes. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that some of them were crying.

Continuing down through the Palace we ended up down in the dungeons. We stopped outside of two cells, one of them had two men in it, and the other one had two women inside. The four of them moved forward so that they were standing at the bars, on the older man and woman I could see sadness and heartbreak.

"Nanoha, my baby!" The woman with the same color hair and eyes as I have reached her hand towards me.

"Mama and Papa is that you?"

"Yes you little spoiled brat they're your parents, and the other two are your brother and sister. This will be the only chance I give you to see your family before your executions in three days."

With that said she walked away deeper into the dungeons taking me with her, I put my hands against the bubble wishing that I could touch my parents just once.

"Don't do this Precia! Exile my children but please don't kill them, mother to mother I beg you please."

"Do you think you're the only one who is going to lose a child because of this? It is because of your youngest that my daughter Fate has turned against me, and I have ordered that the moment she is seen, she is to be killed for being a traitor.

There will be no place for exiled children, as my plans will reach far beyond our borders when I am finished. There will be no place to hide or take shelter. All will be my domain and under my rule."

With a quick turn, she marched away pulling me along behind her, once we got to the other side of the dungeon she put her hands on the bubble and pushed me into a cell. Once the bubble hit the wall of the cell it popped and I went flying to the floor, as I looked around I noticed that everything in here was dry.

"That's right I had this cell especially made for you knowing that you wouldn't be able to breathe without oxygen. Your meals will be passed through that special section over there; do not expect anything elaborate condemned prisoners get just enough to keep them alive until their executions."

With that she closed the door to the cell waving her hand over the lock I heard a click, and I knew there was no way I could possibly escape even if I had help. I moved over to the bed crawling onto it I put my back into the corner and I felt the tears start to flow, knowing I would never see my beloved Fate again. I would never have the chance to tell her the most important thing: that I love her.

* * *

><p>It has been two days and I've had one visitor, not that I was expecting her but it would have been nice if the person that would bring my food would at least talk to me. My family and I tried talking to each other yesterday, but that soon became impossible as someone came over and with a wave of their hand put a spell around my cell to make it sound proof. I couldn't even hear what was going on outside anymore so I gave up trying to talk to my family.<p>

I was looking out my window hoping to catch a glimpse of Golden hair or even teal colored hair at this point, but no one went past my window. I was so absorbed in looking for someone to help rescue me from the window I never noticed a little creature that was outside my cell door.

"Hello Princess Nanoha."

I spun around at the voice and there sitting on the inside of my cell was a small creature that almost look like a ferret, but that's impossible ferrets can't live in the ocean.

"What are you and how did you getting here?"

"I'm sorry you probably have never seen anything like me before I am a warret, and to answer your second question I just walked in through the bars."

"Are you related to the ferrets on land, because that's what you look like to me?"

"Ferrets are my long-distance cousins I guess you could say I am related to what you would know as a ferret on land. Pardon my rudeness Princess Nanoha for I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Yuuno Scrya, and I am here to help save you."

I giggled at his words; it was hard for me to believe that this small creature could possibly do anything to help save me. I saw a scowl crossed his face and he crossed his arms then proceeded to tap one of his feet.

"I am sorry Mr. Scrya I didn't mean to upset you; it's just hard for me to believe that you can help save me. Please forgive my rudeness."

*sigh* "It's all right Princess not too many people believe that a small creature like myself could possibly make a difference in this situation; and please call me Yuuno, Mr. Scrya is my father."

"Nanoha, you can call me Nanoha. … … So what is the plan in saving me and my family, Yuuno?"

"There is no plan Princess; I mean Nanoha."

"…"

I couldn't believe my ears he said that he was here to save me, but then tells me that he has no plan to help rescue my family or me. Is this some kind of joke? Has Precia sent him in here to raise my hopes only to dash them?

"I can tell by your expression that you don't believe that I will help save you. You see Nanoha years ago when I was just a wee one the Great Sea Witch came to me. She said when the time was right I would know who to give this to; she handed me a garnet colored pearl, and then with a smile and a wink she vanished.

I've been holding on to this pearl waiting for the right person; when I heard that you had been captured and was scheduled for execution, I knew in my heart of hearts that this is meant for you."

He took a cord that was around his neck and unfurled it. On the end of it was the garnet colored pearl, he stretched out his paw, and I stretched out my hand. When it was nestled in the palm of my hand, I could feel a heartbeat within it, and as I listened to the heartbeat, I noticed that my heart felt a great warmth- no, that warmth spread throughout my body.

As I listened to the heartbeat, I started to hear a faint voice coming from the pearl. _'Master you are my master. You may call me Raising Heart my master.'_

My jaw dropped as I stared at the pearl inside my hand. _'Did I just hear a voice inside my head?'_

'_Yes my master that is how we can communicate with each other. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine.'_

I felt wonder and awe at the fact that I can communicate with this pearl no she said her name was Raising Heart. _'Why am I being given this gift?'_

'_Because together my master we can turn the Tide of Destruction, and bring peace to both land and ocean.'_

_'Tide of Destruction; what do you mean, Raising Heart, by Tide of Destruction?'_

'_The Tide of Destruction is coming and those who have special magical devices like myself will be able to stop what is coming. Precia Testarossa is only the beginning of this Tide and we are all that stands between the innocent people and the destruction.'_

_'So there is something out there that is going to be worse than what is happening now?'_

'_Yes my master, the real destruction is still gathering and waiting to strike. It will wait until we are all at our weakest so that it can do its worst.'_

"Nanoha are you all right you've been staring at the pearl for quite a while?"

"Oh yes I'm fine Yuuno it's just that this pearl has a name and a consciousness. It says that it's a magical device and that only a few people have them. Do you know anything about magical devices Yuuno?"

"I have not had any experience with them, but I have heard about them. I have been told that they are from an ancient kingdom, and that only certain people with special magical abilities can work with them."

"I see, so would that mean I have magical abilities if she is meant for me?"

"That would be my guess, but as I have no certain knowledge of magical devices I cannot give you a proper answer."

"Hmmm… If and when I survive this I would like to know more about these magical devices, as well as the ancient kingdom that they come from."

"It would be my honor to be able to get this information and give it to you Nanoha."

"Thank you for keeping her safe for me all of these years, I hope in the end I will be worthy enough to be her master."

"I think Nanoha you were always destined to have her, whether you are worthy for it or not she will always be yours."

"Thank you, Yuuno for your vote of confidence."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you my Princess."

"Please only call me Nanoha; there is only one person that I will allow to call me her Princess."

"My apologies Nanoha, I will make sure not to make that slip again."

For the rest of that day we talked about many different things, and when it was time for my meals to be delivered, he would run and hide so that no one knew I had a guest in my cell. It was late into the evening by the time he left, and after I lay on the bed holding Raising Heart in my hand.

I wondered what would happen tomorrow, our executions are planned at noon. Would I be saved or would Precia Testarossa and the Tide of Destruction win out in the end?

That night as I slept I dreamt of Fate holding me in her arms, whispering in my ear that she would always protect me. Then she kissed me passionately and just when she was going to make love to me, I was rudely awakened by a guard, with my last meal.

It was finally time I was placed inside of another bubble and escorted out in front of the Palace, my family was already there in shackles. I was moved up onto a stage where Precia planned on executing us one by one.

She is speaking to the crowd and then without hesitation waved her hand in my direction. I've been taking deep breaths trying to build my body's oxygen level up as Fate had taught me. I was suddenly surrounded by water and its crushing pressure, I wrapped my arms around my body, but it didn't help.

After a few minutes, my lungs started to burn with the need for oxygen, even knowing that there was nothing there for me to breathe but water. I finally couldn't take it anymore expelling what I had in my lungs I breathed in the water. It burned even more than not having oxygen to breathe, so I expelled the water out of my lungs, and repeated this time the burning was even more intense than the first time.

By this time, my body has started to tremble and it was slowly losing consciousness as I was slowly suffocating. Then at the edge of my darkness, I hear my name cried out by an Angel's voice.

"Nanoha!"

I opened my eyes and there swimming towards me is the light of my life Fate, just as she reaches me I feel my body succumbing to the lack of oxygen. I can feel her arms wrap around me as she buries her face in my neck, mumbling not to leave her, that she wanted to raise our family together, that she couldn't live without me.

My body continued to try to breathe in the water, and my lungs continue to burn as I felt the darkness surround me I was finally able to tell Fate those three magic words.

"I love you, Fate."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Yeah, as this is the last Cliffhanger for this story. Because this was an extra posting, I will still post the next chapter either Friday or Saturday, so you don't have to wait so long to find out what happens.

Please leave me a review let me know what you think. Reviews are food for a writers soul. So please leave a review (point, point, point, point)

**My Other Stories**:

**Red LaGooN**: I'm not sure if I'm going to have trouble continuing Red LaGooN with Megavideo out of commission. I may not be able to watch the subbed version of Black Lagoon to continue this story at least until I can purchase the original copy, which will have both subbed and dubbed on the DVD. *Opens wallet and sees moths, fly away* T_T It will take some time to get the money together to buy it.

**Lightning Fingers**: The last chapter is about 60% completed. I have 10 pages done, and I'm guessing the chapters gonna be somewhere around 17 pages. However, that's only a guess. As soon as it is done, I will send it to my beta and post it as soon as I get it back.

I will also try to work on some of my other stories that need updates, so please be patient as I will get them updated as soon as I can.

Until next time, I hope you all enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

_**Zona Rose };-**_


	6. Chapter 6 Your WHAT Because Of Me?

Authors Notes:

Well everybody here is the next chapter in Ocean Jewel. I'm sorry I didn't get this posted a little bit sooner, like I had planned, but I was a little sidetracked watching Shoujo Sect: Innocent Lovers. If you know of that anime then you probably understand how I could be sidetracked, especially being the pervert that I am. Hehehe**. ^_^ **

Warning: This is not I repeat not, a cold shower chapter. T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with **_Fair Use_**.

Some of you are probably wondering why just put that in there about **_Fair Use_**. With the big shakeup that's been going on, on the Internet. I have adding wordage to my disclaimer to cover my butt. As I know, some of you are writers, as well as myself. It might be a good idea to start using **_Fair Use _**in your disclaimers as well. If you would like more information on this please PM, me and I will be happy to explain the situation.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next chapter in Ocean Jewel. Oh by the way, I really love the title to this chapter. I hope you enjoy the read.

_**ZR };-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocean Jewel<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 6-Your WHAT Because Of Me?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Mother is speaking to the crowd and then without hesitation waved her hand in Nanoha's direction. I've noticed that Nanoha has been taking deep breaths trying to build her body's oxygen level up as I had taught her. She was suddenly surrounded by water and its crushing pressure, she wrapped her arms around her body, but I didn't think it helped.

After a few minutes, her lungs would start to burn with the need for oxygen, even knowing that there was nothing there for her to breathe but water. She finally couldn't take it anymore expelling what she had in her lungs and breathed in the water. I could see it burned from the look on her face, but she continued expelling the water out of her lungs, and repeated. This time the burning had to be even more intense than the first time.

By this time, her body has started to tremble and is slowly losing consciousness as she is slowly suffocating. Then I couldn't take it anymore, I cried out her name.

"Nanoha!"

She opened her eyes and I started to swim towards her my Princess, my love, and my mate, just as I reach her and put my arms around her, I feel her body succumbing to the lack of oxygen. I bury my face in her neck, mumbling and pleading.

"Don't leave me, I want to raise our family together, I can't live without you."

Her body continued to try to breathe in the water, and then I hear those three magic words.

"I love you, Fate."

"I love you too, Nanoha."

However, by this time, her body was limp in my arms and I could feel my heart break at knowing she didn't hear me. Therefore, I held her tight in my arms and cried for the loss of my lifebonded mate. If it wasn't for the condition I'm in I would follow her. I will not give up the gift she gave me.

"How pathetic you have become so why don't you join her!"

I could hear my mother's whip fly and crack, but I felt nothing so I turned around to see what happened and saw a pink shield in-between us. This is impossible mine is yellow and I can't use my powers because of the condition I'm in.

"You will not hurt the ones I love ever again Precia. I won't allow it." A very weak voice said behind me.

I looked at Nanoha's hand and it wasn't floating it was held up and had a glow of pink around it. Then I turned and saw the most wonderful thing Nanoha was alive! How is this possible?

"How can you still be alive? You should be dead!" Mother was furious.

"Yeah… I haven't figured that out myself yet. Nyahaha. Oh don't let go of me Fate, my legs aren't working right."

I looked down and saw another wonderful thing… a tail. A white and blue mermaid tail, it has white scales with blue trim and fin.

"Nanoha you have a tail a mermaid tail! How is this possible; once a mermaid loses their tail they can never get it back."

"WHAT! She has a WHAT!" Mother screamed.

The crowd was just as shocked as we were. Then the whispers of the chosen one started too spread in the crowd. _'Could Nanoha be the chosen one?' _Mother turned on the crowd.

"SILENCE! She is NOT the chosen one and there never will be one so long as I rule this world."

We were all stunned in to silence; then the crowd erupted in anger and swarmed the stage. I moved Nanoha out of the way just in time as they surround Mother and Alicia pushing them apart. Mother panicked and teleported away, Alicia screamed and was pushed to the floor.

"Alicia!"

I loved my sister very much and didn't want her to get hurt. I moved to help her but Nanoha beat me to it.

"STOP your hurting that girl! What has she done to deserve this?"

The crowd slowed to a stop and looked at Nanoha with surprise and disbelief. She tried to swim to Alicia's side but was having trouble getting to her, so I held on to her as we made our way to my sister.

"Was this girl the one that tried to kill me and my family? No, she wasn't; she even came to see me and say she was sorry for what her mother was going to do. She told me if she could stop all of this then she would, but she couldn't go against her mother. She said that she loved all of her family including her aunt, uncle, and cousins. So don't condemn this girl for something she didn't do."

I wanted to rush over to my sister, but I was still assisting Nanoha. Thankfully, I didn't have to make the choice. Shiro picked her up for me and cradled her in his arms.

"I need to have someone take her over to the healer's college."

"I can do that, my Lord." Shamal came up and took her from his arms and swam away quickly to get her medical help.

"Your Majesty the ground forces are at your disposal."

"Thank you, commander Yagami. I will need you and your ground forces, as well as the enforcers to weed out those that were most loyal to Precia Testarossa. Place them in the dungeons until their trials can be held."

"Yes, my Lord, it will be done at once." With that, she swam away with her two sub captains, Signum and Vita.

"Nanoha, my baby; how I have missed you so much." Momoko came up and surrounded Nanoha in her arms Shiro came up to join his wife and together with their other two children surrounded Nanoha.

I felt so happy knowing that she finally was able to meet and be with her real family, but I was also saddened, as I probably will not be assigned to her protection on land anymore. It was time for me to do my job, and that was to round up the conspirators that helped pull off this coup against the Takamachi's. I turned to leave and begin my job, when the Emperor Shiro called me back.

"Fate, just a moment, we would like you to stay here with us. Please come and join us as we get to know our daughter once more."

"Yes, my Lord as you wish."

We went into the palace; I followed behind Imperial family, as is my station. We made our way into the dining Hall; they all sat down at one end of the table. I ended up moving down a bit, as it is unsuitable for someone low born like myself to sit near the Imperial family.

Nanoha, seeing that I was so far away, started to get up and come towards me. However, she was stopped by her father. He moved his face close to her ear and start talking to her. Their conversation continued until all of a sudden Nanoha started to blush and she looked at me intently nodded her head and answered her father.

The Emperor got up, came over, and sat next to me. I went stiff as a board. Not knowing why he had come over to sit next to me. After a grueling few minutes of silence. He finally cleared his throat and began his interrogation. At least that's what it felt like.

"From what I understand, Fate, you have done quite a bit in protecting my youngest daughter. For that, we thank you for your service and undying loyalty to our family."

"You're thanks is not required, my Lord, I would give my life for her if I had to."

"All the same, you have our thanks. As payment for your loyalty and service and protecting of my daughter. I will grant you one wish and it can be anything you so desire and I will grant it."

"I do not need a reward my Lord, seeing her happy and safe is all of reward I desire. I would do anything even now, to protect her, she is my Princess her safety and happiness are my only priority my Lord."

"So you would do anything for her anything at all."

"Yes, my Lord, give me a command, and it will be done."

"You would die for her."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You would kill for her."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You would marry her."

"Yes, my Lord. I mean, my Lord, I am not worthy to have her hand in marriage."

"I am sorry that was cruel of me. You're right, you would have to be a duchess or Princess or even… Forgive me. I did not mean to be so cruel as to suggest such a thing."

Nothing more was said on the subject. Over the next few days, Nanoha and I spent a lot of time together. I was teaching her how to use her tail in the most efficient way, and as I was doing that giving her a tour of the capital.

I could tell that we were getting closer and closer, I didn't know if that was going to be a good thing or not. I also didn't know if she had heard me tell her that I loved her when she was dying.

Alicia got better quickly, thankfully. I was starting to worry about her quite a bit. The announcement came that I would be honored for my duty with a banquet shortly after Alicia got out of the healer's college.

Lindy made sure that I dressed in my full enforcers uniform for the banquet as she said that it was important to put on a good front for the enforcers, especially being the ace of the enforcers.

The banquet turned out to be a lot of the blue-bloods rubbing elbows with each other. Some of them had been supporters of my mother and some of them only pretended to be her supporters. After the meal, The Emperor Shiro got up to make his announcement.

"Everyone here knows that out of the entire enforcers one went above and beyond her duty to protect my youngest daughter. She even placed herself in between my daughter and her mother and took the punishment resulting in severe injury, almost losing her life in the process.

Her name is Fate Testarossa and I would like to honor her at this time for her commitment and duty to our family. Would you please come up here at this time enforcer Testarossa?"

I made my way through the crowd and bowed before the Emperor and his family. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nanoha beaming with pride and happiness. I was starting to become nervous, as the Emperor has not said anything since I approached him.

Then I heard the sound of metal scraping against metal as the Imperial sword was drawn and placed on my left shoulder, then placed on my right shoulder, and finally upon my head.

"I Emperor Takamachi, proclaim Fate Testarossa, now and forever to be known as a knight of the kingdom and protector of my daughter, Nanoha Takamachi. My first command to you, knight Testarossa is to take my daughter's hand in marriage."

The entire banquet hall went dead silent at the Emperor's command. My heart stopped. Did he really command me to wed, Nanoha? Then, the room was filled with voices I could hear some of them agreeing, and others were protesting arguing that I did not have the standing to wed the Princess.

"Silence! Fate Testarossa is now a knight of the kingdom and has the equal rights as any blueblood in this room to wed my daughter. The only difference is I…"

"Never! I will never allow my daughter to marry yours. That is just disgusting and impure. I will put an end to all of you here and now!"

I spun around, high in the center of the room was mother, and she was aiming straight for Nanoha. I did the only thing that I could think of and that was to get myself in between them to protect her, to protect my Princess.

I was in front of her within seconds, my arms wrapped around her to protect her as much as possible. Kaboom! Crackle! I felt nothing no pain, not even the movement of the water from the attack. Did Nanoha save me again?

"Not this time Precia, I have had enough of your abuse and torture of people that do not deserve it. This ends now Precia, because I won't let you hurt Fate or anyone else ever again."

It was Lindy; she had placed herself in between us and my mother and stopped the attack, and was now engaging my mother in full battle as all of the blue-bloods ran from the banquet hall. The Imperial family stayed in place to watch the outcome.

In the end, Lindy, won but just barely. Mother was taken away to the dungeons; in all the excitement of the situation, I must've stressed myself too much, because I was starting to feel ill.

"Fate, what's wrong. You don't look like you're doing well. Did you get hurt?"

"Shamal, Dr. Shamal, she'll know what to do."

"Fate I'm here, did you get hit by any of the attacks?"

"No I think the stress was too much please I don't want to…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

Fate passed out in my arms, Shamal checked her and said that she would be all right, but needed to get her to the healer's college right away. Taking Fate from me, she left quickly. Lindy and I both followed, I wanted to know what was going to happen to my beloved Fate.

If I had legs right now I'd be pacing on them, but instead I'm swimming back and forth outside of the door with my most important person on the other side. Lindy has tried to be comforting as well as supportive. After what felt like forever, the door finally opened and Shamal stepped out.

"It's all right, she's out of danger, and it looks like they're both going be fine and healthy as long as she doesn't get stressed."

"Good I'm glad she's going to be fine. Wait you said both are going to be fine? Why would you say that Dr. Shamal?"

"You mean Fate hasn't told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"Well it is not my place to say so I'm going to leave that up to Fate. All I ask is that you please don't stress her. She's in a very delicate situation right now, especially with this being her first."

Not understanding what she was talking about I go in to see Fate. Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me, but I ignored it I wanted to hear what it was from Fate herself.

Going through the door, I saw that Fate was resting peacefully. So I made my way over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. I took her hand in mine and this seemed to rouse her a bit, as her eyes open and looked at me.

"Shamal says that you're in a delicate situation and that you're the one that needs tell me what's wrong with you. Please Fate I care so much about you. I don't want to lose you if you're sick or dying."

"I'm not sick or dying Nanoha, but I do have a condition. A wonderful gift that was given to me, by the person I love the most. Please lay down next to me. I want to hold you while I tell you."

Nodding my head, I lay down and cuddle up next to her. I bury my face in her neck and drape my arm just under her breasts. I didn't want my hand to go wandering, if this was going to be a serious discussion.

"How do I begin to tell you? This isn't something you just blurt out to someone, although I had every intention of telling you I had no desire to keep this from you, but you see…"

"You're in love with someone else aren't you? That's why you are having a hard time trying to tell me that you don't love me anymore."

I could feel the pain and crushing blow that the woman I love doesn't love me back. The words that I thought I heard as I was dying must've been a hallucination. If I could cry, I'm quite sure my face would be wet with my tears.

"No Nanoha, that's not it. I love you. You are my Princess, my love and my mate. I can't live without you, you are my everything, and I will not live without you by my side… It's just that what I'm going to tell you will probably shock you."

She took my hand, laced her fingers, and then moved it over her belly.

"You see Nanoha, I am with child. Your child, and I want us to be a family like the type of family, I always wished I had growing up."

"… …" My mind went blank. It didn't want to register what she was saying.

"Nanoha are you all right? You suddenly went extremely pale. Should I call Dr. Shamal back in?"

"You're WHAT because of me? I don't have the right equipment to get you pregnant. How could you be carrying my child? This is not something you should be joking about right now, Fate, I love you, but this is one bad practical joke you're playing right now."

"Nanoha, I'm not joking around; in fewer than six months I will bear your child, our child we'll be a family."

"Again I stress Fate; I don't have the equipment that guys do to get you pregnant. How is that possible? I mean…"

She kissed me on the lips to silence me, and after she was sure, I wouldn't continue with my train of thought she explained what happened.

"You see Nanoha girls can get other girls pregnant with their DNA. When you were intimate with me, in my mermaid and human form, my body took your DNA and fertilized me. I have been with no other, but you. You are the only one who could be the Father of my child."

"You mean when your body pricked my finger and I bled inside of you. That's how you got pregnant."

"Yes Nanoha, if you had only done this in one of my two forms I would not have gotten pregnant, but because you did it in both my mermaid and human form. I was with child that night."

"So why didn't you tell me sooner, Fate? Why did you wait until now to tell me that we were going to become parents? We need to tell my parents. We need to get married as soon as possible. I'm not going to have our child born out of wedlock."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well, some of you had guessed that Fate was going to be pregnant and for once, I wanted to make a story where she was pregnant, instead of Nanoha. As I see Fate as more the dad of the two girls then the mom it was rather interesting for me to try to write from that point of view.

The next chapter is the last one, and it's going to be quite an interesting and eventful chapter. I will post that chapter sometime next week. ^_^

Please leave a REVIEW let me know what you think!

_**In Love & Light,**_

_**Zona Rose };-**_


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**Authors Notes**:

Well everybody here is the final chapter of Ocean Jewel. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Warning**: Cold shower chapter ahead this chapter is rated **M**, it is a story that contains girl mermaid making love to girl mermaid. You have been warned. Lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in accordance with _**Fair Use**_.

Well everybody without further ado, I give you the epilogue chapter of Ocean Jewel. I hope you enjoy the read.

_**ZR };-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ocean Jewel<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 7-Epilogue**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Fate had to stay in the healer's college a few more days before Dr. Shamal allowed her to leave. The first thing that they did was go straight to the Palace to have a private audience with Nanoha's parents.

"Mama, Papa there's something I need to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react to it. Although first, I probably should ask this question; how soon can we get married?"

"Nanoha, it's usually a courtship of about a year, maybe two, and then we hold the wedding. What is this all about?" Shiro looked confused as his daughter was blushing and looking over at Fate.

"Is there any precedent about getting married like within the next few weeks? You see, I want to take responsibility for something I didn't know I had done. It would seem that I accidentally, unknowingly got Fate pregnant."

Shiro collapsed into his chair with a stunned expression on his face, Momoko came over to Fate and placed her hand on her belly and looked extremely happy.

"My first grandchild, how far along are you Fate?"

"Our child will be born in five months."

"Nanoha, my dear child, how did you accidentally get her pregnant? I mean to do that you would have to of done it twice with her in both her mermaid as well as her human form. Just how could this be an accident?"

"Well you see, papa I didn't know that girls could get other girls pregnant in the mermaid kingdom. You see up on, land only man or science can get women pregnant. So I unknowingly got the love of my life pregnant, and the more I think about it the more I'm in love with her."

"Don't you to worry about a thing. Mama Momoko will plan the wedding and we'll have it in two months. Will that be soon enough for you Nanoha, Fate?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

All too soon Nanoha had to go back on land, so she could go back to school for her senior year. Neither one of us wanted to be apart from each other, but for a mermaid it's best while she's with child to stay in the water, as much is possible.

After school on Fridays, I would meet Nanoha at the cove by the cliff and we would go back home to the capital and spend the weekend planning our wedding with Momoko. Then all too soon, Nanoha would have to go back on land.

Before we knew it, the wedding was coming up. I was so nervous as I had started to show. When Nanoha is home and we're going to sleep cuddled together, she nuzzles my belly and whispers to the baby.

It's now the day of our wedding, and I am such a nervous wreck, I don't know why I think that something is going to go wrong, that she'll say that she doesn't want to marry me or someone will object to our marrying so soon.

I asked Hayate and Signum to stand beside me at the ceremony. Nanoha had asked that Suzuka and Arisa stand by her, so we arranged to have the ceremony so that they could attend. Shari was able to create a special breathing device for Suzuka and Arisa.

Nanoha is waiting for me at the altar the high priest and priestess are standing by, ready to commence with the ceremony, and Chrono is ready to escort me to my future wife.

"Fate you look absolutely radiant. I don't think I've ever seen you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Chrono it means a lot coming from you. I've always seen you as like my big brother."

"I would be honored if you called me your brother. There's the music. Are you ready to get married, sis?"

"Yes I am, brother."

The doors opened and we moved down the aisle, waiting for me at the altar was Nanoha. The moment we came through the door her face was just beaming with pride. My heart felt like it was going out of control. From this day forward, Nanoha and I would be wife and wife for the rest of our lives.

Unfortunately, because Nanoha is an Imperial Princess the ceremony took three grueling hours between the rituals, and our vows to each other, as well as to the people. By the time it was over, I was extremely tired. However, when the high priest and priestess said that we could kiss our bride my exhaustion melted away with her lips as I lost myself in them.

Then came the receiving line where everybody gave us their blessing from the high nobles down to the everyday people that came to the ceremony. The reception afterwards was a blessing and a curse. Blessing because we could eat, cuddle, and kiss; a curse because we had no privacy for intimacy, and that's what I wanted to do the most, with my wife was to make love to her.

Nanoha has been a tease we'll start to kiss, and then I'll move to massaging her breasts, and when I moved to continue to be more in depth in our intimacy, she moves away and says that we have to wait until our wedding night. I don't know what the problem is, I mean I'm already pregnant we've already been intimate- well, she has.

However, tonight she has no choice; I plan to make passionate love to my wife. It's time that I put my plan into motion. I started fake as if I'm starting to get tired and weak in my condition. Nanoha, of course, becomes concerned and we're escorted out without being noticed by the guests.

"Should I take you to the healer's college? Is something wrong?"

"No our rooms will be fine I just need to rest; today it's been a very stressful and long day."

"All right, my love, let's get you up there, so you can rest."

Once we get into our rooms in the Palace we both stripped-down and climb into bed. She pulls me into her arms as I snuggled into her relishing in the feel of our naked bodies. Now's the time to make slow passionate love to my wife and just when she thinks I'm done, I'm going to start all over again. Well, that's what she gets for teasing me the last two months when I couldn't touch her intimately.

"Nanoha."

"Yes, Fate is there something you need?"

"Yes, I need something that I've been wanting for a long time now."

"What's that love, is it something I can get or the servants, whatever you want, it's yours."

"What I want is what's in my arms, right now, I want you Nanoha. I want to make mad passionate love to you tonight and I'm not gonna stop until tomorrow morning."

I felt her body freeze in place, and I heard a quick draw in of her breath. I smiled as I kissed my way to her breast. Taking my time to travel up to its peak, once I was there, I put it in my mouth. Then took my tongue and drew a circle first around the nipple, making sure not to touch the nipple and to keep my wife on the edge of pleasure. Nanoha squirmed at the touch. I smiled and leaned in again and kissed the dark rose pink nipple. I then took my tongue and licked the nipple flicking it with my tongue. Nanoha moaned again and again. Slowly, sucking on it, then I'm not sure what happened I turned on the suction and her nipple almost went down my throat.

"Ahh… Fate."

By the time I release the suction on her nipple, the area around it was purple. I just gave her breast a large hickey and her nipple was square in the middle. I liked the look and the feel so much I repeated it on her other breast. After tonight, her breasts and nipples will be extremely sensitive.

I moved up to claim her mouth begging for entrance, I was granted. I caressed my tongue over her teeth, then caressed the top of her mouth, and finally dueled with her tongue. While she was distracted with the kiss, my hand went wandering around her waist. I slipped it underneath her 'frill' to gently rub my fingers around the outside edge of her outer lips.

She moaned into my mouth, but I wasn't going to give up the kiss. I moved my tongue to the back of her throat, played with her tonsils, and stroked the back of her throat before retreating out of the kiss. After she was able to catch her breath; that's when I eased my finger slowly into her. The expression on her face was pure pleasure and rapture, as she's never felt this before.

I want her first time to be slow and loving. Once my finger was fully embedded, I let it sit there, as I wanted her to get used to it. After a while, I start to swirl it around exploring the inside of her. Then slowly I started to pump it in and out, painstakingly slow at first. Then gradually I picked up the pace, I could see that she was very sensitive in the way she was reacting.

After a short while, her tail curled up, her inside tightened on my finger, and her upper body twitched with her first orgasm. I waited for the little nub to look for my finger and when it started to poke at it, I swirled my finger around it to keep it closed so it wouldn't bite me. It's not the easiest thing to do when she is so tight and restricting my finger, but this is the only way of keeping the nub closed.

As her body starts to relax, my finger's finally freed, and able to slowly pull it out. Immediately I put it in my mouth and cleaned off her juices, her sweet nectar. I leaned over and gently kissed her lips, she barely has the strength to respond. I pulled her into my arms and cradled her against me.

"Wow… Was that how it felt for you too? That was amazing."

I brought my wife to new heights repeatedly until she couldn't take it anymore and passed out from exhaustion. Who knew I could be such a beast to my loving wife.

The next morning when the servants came to tell us breakfast will be served in 30 min. I told them that we would be taking breakfast, lunch, and supper in our rooms. I knew Nanoha was going to be sore after what I put her through last night. The servants blushed as they hurried a way; they must think that I'm going to make love to my wife all day long as well. I don't think she'd be able to take that.

"Nanoha, my love, it's almost time to get up for breakfast."

"Mmm."

"I know you're tired and sore, my love, but we need to get up for breakfast."

"Fate when you're no longer pregnant, revenge is mine."

Laughing I kissed her nose. Then she slowly curled into me, placing her hand on my slightly swollen belly rubbing it gently. After a few minutes, we finally crawled out of bed and put robes on. By this time, breakfast had arrived.

The next three days were bliss; I had Nanoha all to myself. All too soon, she had to go back on land for school. Neither one of us wanted to be a part from the other but she wanted to finish her senior year before coming to live full-time down here.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

It's been about three months since Fate and I were married. The baby should be due any day and I'm hoping that the baby can wait a few more days and I'll have a vacation from school. Unlike humans mermaids only carry their young for six months, that came as a surprise to me. There seems to be a lot about mermaids, and the mermaid kingdom that I need to learn about.

"Miss. Yamada, will you stop daydreaming I need you to tell me the next mathematical equation for…"

Bang!

The door to the classroom was flung open and there standing was a painting, Arisa. When she sees me, she makes a beeline for me.

"Nanoha you have to leave now, right now. It's time she's been calling for you for the past hour."

"What why wasn't I told sooner and when did it start?"

"I just got the call that Lindy is on her way to pick you up." I was stuffing my school supplies, in my bag as she was talking. Ignoring my classmates around me as well as my teacher, that was starting to get very irritated, demanding to know what was going on, and why her class had been interrupted. "From what I can tell, Nanoha, it started this morning other than that I have no idea."

"Miss. Yamada, just where do you think you're going. I have not giving you permission to leave my class."

"I'm sorry Sensei, but this is very important. It's a family matter, I need to leave immediately."

The loudspeaker started to crackle. "Miss. Yamada, please report to the office for an emergency Miss. Yamada, please report to the office for an emergency."

"That's our cue Nanoha she's here. Let's go!"

We ran out of my classroom and down the hall towards the office. Standing outside was the Commodore waiting patiently for me.

"Hurry Nanoha I have a vehicle waiting outside for us, you're cleared to leave."

Getting into a large black SUV I could see that Hayate was at the wheel as soon as the Commodore and I were inside. She gunned the engine and burned rubber peeling out of the school parking lot. It felt like forever but we finally made it to the now rebuilt beach house.

"I was told to tell you that Fate went to the cavern. That's near here, that's where she wanted to have the baby. She said it was special to the two of you."

"Yes, yes it is." I took my underwear off before jumping out of the SUV and ran for the oceans water jumping in, I moved my legs as one waiting for the change, once I felt that I had my tail, I took off straight for the cavern, my wife, and soon-to-be newborn baby. I just hoped I wasn't too late to witness the birth of our baby.

Waiting outside the cavern entrance was my family; I only had time the smile at them. As I shot my way into the cavern, there was my wife in labor with, Shamal between her legs… Wait legs, why does she have legs she supposed to have a tail when she's in the water like this.

"Oh good you're here, Nanoha the baby is about to crown, I need you to get behind Fate and hold her while she continues to push."

I nodded my head yes and moved in behind my wife. Wrapping my arm around her and taking her hand as she strained and pushed to bring our baby into this world. If it felt like forever for me, I'm quite sure it felt like an eternity for Fate when our baby was finally born.

Our baby was born, with legs, which rather confused me also. After the umbilical cord had been cut and healed with magic by Shamal her lower half turned into a beautiful tale. It was white with gold trim along its edges and a Golden tail, she had little tufts of hair on her head, which were golden yellow like her mothers and as she opened up her eyes. We could see she had my blue eyes. She was a beautiful mix of both of us. Our little Alyssa was a beautiful baby.

After Alyssa had been cleaned up and placed in Fates arms. I noticed her legs turned back into her tail. Apparently, when a mermaid gives birth or is firstborn they have their legs and once the umbilical cord was cut and healed. They both end up with their tails.

"She's so beautiful Fate, and so are you."

I kissed her cheek and then kissed the crown of our baby's head as the baby starts to suckle at her breast, looking for the nourishment it so long to have from its mother. As I looked on in wonder at this beautiful miracle before me, my heart swelled with so much love for the two of them, I thought it would consume me.

There was a huge celebration in the kingdom at the birth of our daughter. It lasted the entire time I was on vacation from school. I didn't want to have to leave my new family, but I was determined to finish my senior year. It was just going to tear me apart to have to leave them week after week, as I would visit them on the weekends, and spend as much time as I could with them.

* * *

><p>It's finally graduation day and as I wait for my diploma. I could see my family: my biological and adoptive parents, brother, and sister, and then my wife, and baby girl. I could also see the looks that my wife and baby were getting from the men around them. It was making me extremely jealous and uncomfortable, as I wasn't there to protect her if any of them got bold enough to approach her.<p>

Once the ceremony was over with, I made a beeline straight for them mom and dad, Mama and Papa gave me hugs, so did my brother and sister. Then I turned to my wife and daughter, and gave my wife a thorough kiss that I'm quite sure seared the look in every man's eyes that this woman was taken. Then I turned to our daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Nanoha, who is this sexy broad you just kissed?"

I turned to the voice and it was one of my school friends Sherry smiling I gave my answer without hesitation.

"This sexy broad is my wife Fate and the cute little one in her arms is our daughter Alyssa."

Everyone around us stop talking as we got stunned looks from every man, woman and child; I kept the secret of our marriage from everyone except those that had been at the wedding. With that bombshell, we all got into our vehicles and headed for Suzuka's newly rebuilt beach house for the after party.

The party lasted well into the night as Fate and I put our baby to sleep in her cradle in our old room where she was conceived. Well, it would have been the room she would've been conceived in had the old house had not been destroyed. The new beach house was the exact same floor plan as the old one was.

I moved in behind Fate and wrapped my arms around her, and then I gently kissed her neck. She leaned into me so I turned on the suction and then gently bit her neck. She gasped in both surprise and pleasure. I ran my tongue over the bruise to sooth it. Then I moved to hear earlobe and starts suckling like I would her nipples.

She pushed her back into my breasts as I was really starting to turn her on. When I was done with her earlobe, I moved my lips right next to her ear and whispered.

"Hey Fate, I was talking with, Shamal earlier this evening and do you know what she told me?"

"No Nanoha, when did she say?"

"I asked her if it would be at all possible for you to resume normal physical activity; and you know what she said, Fate? She said yes."

I could feel Fates body tense at my words.

"This means it's time for me to get that revenge from our wedding night, just like I promised I would."

Moving us backwards, I made it to the bed, pushing, Fate, forward so that her upper body was flat against the mattress; I slid my hand under her skirt, stroking her seductively through her underwear. Seeing that she was panting, I slid my hand underneath her underwear rubbing my fingers along her sensitive slit and outer lips. Then without any warning, I plunged two fingers deep inside of her and she cried out her pleasure into the mattress, so she wouldn't wake the baby. I love my wife inside and out.

That night I made passionate love to my wife repeatedly, but she wasn't the only one to get all the fun and pleasure, as we both gave equally that night. When dawn broke the next morning, we were still sweaty and sticky from last night. Gently I kissed her lips moving us out of bed, I carried her into the bathtub, turned on the water, and we took a nice sensual bath together. At least until we heard Alyssa start to whine and cry, as she was hungry and probably needed to be changed.

After climbing out of the bathtub, we both kissed each other passionately. I look so forward to being with my wife and daughter, every moment from this moment forward. I never thought that I could ever love anybody so completely or unconditionally as I do my wife and daughter. I just hoped that this happiness would continue for years to come.

The End?

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Well everybody that is the end of Ocean Jewel. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed bringing it to you. Just to let everybody know there will be a sequel to the story, but it's still brewing on my back burner. Therefore, those of you who have guessed that there's going to be more to this story you are right. In addition, the title to that next story will be Tide of Destruction. That's right, that little part where Nanoha gets Raising Heart was a hint to the sequel.<p>

Please leave a review let me know what you think. ^_^

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


End file.
